BNHA x DBS Aventura y Yaoi
by ToshiHijikata
Summary: Goku y Vegeta han superado nuevamente sus limites, ahora, después del torneo de poder, Whis ha pasado a la segunda fase del entrenamiento. En una nueva dimensión, tendrán que descubrir el verdadero significado del poder, y con ello, encontrar el camino de vuelta al universo 7.
1. Prueba X Llegada X Niño

En el templo del Dios Bills, estruendosos golpes y gritos llenos de poder se alzaban en el cielo, donde la vista humanas jamás llegaría a comprender y visualizar. Desde el gran árbol, en una silla, se encontraba el señor Whis, quien observaba el avance de sus ahora discípulos. Goku y Vegeta no llevaban mucho tiempo en este extraño lugar, siendo vegeta el primero en llegar, Ambos comparan su poder de diversas maneras, aprendiendo como controlar sus Ki divinos.

Los Saiyajines eran rápidos para aprender en lo que respecta al combate, Vegeta y Goku evolucionaron sus propias técnicas después del torneo del poder, Goku era aún incapaz de acceder a la doctrina egoísta, y Vegeta aun le costaba usar el 100% del ssgssj full power, solo podía mantener ese estado por unos minutos. No obstante, sus niveles de pelea son bastante superiores al poder que tenían en el torneo.

_Muy bien, Eso es todo~_ Whis detuvo la pelea antes de que destruyeran algo significativo, Vegeta y Goku obedecieron a regañadientes. _ Veo que han mejorado bastante, es bueno ver eso... Así que pensé en poner un poco la intensidad~_

_ ¿A que se refiere señor Whis? _ Goku que anteriormente estaba disgustado por no terminar la pelea, ahora prestaba atención, su curiosidad hacia acto de presencia. Vegeta no dijo nada, su mirada estoica estaba fija en Whis, clara señal de que estaba atento a lo que decía.

_ Tienen un gran poder, y ahora saben controlarlo, medianamente claro. Les daré un prueba para ver que tanto ha mejorado su control y juicio sobre ese poder _ Explico Whis con una suave sonrisa, Los saiyajins no entendía nada de lo que decía _ En el mundo no todo es poder, ustedes deben aprender eso _

_ Esta prueba... Tengo la sensación de que no es una muy común _ Interviene Vegeta

_ Así es. Esta prueba es única, y por ello, solo los mas fuerte han llegado a cumplirla. _

Goku se emocionó al escuchar eso, su sangre hierve de pura anticipación, ya quiere ver de qué se trata esta prueba. Vegeta lo miró de reojo, era fácil ver que Kakarotto estaba emocionado. Vegeta le proporcionó un golpe en la cabeza.

_ Ay! ¿Porque hiciste eso Vegeta? _ Se quejo el saiyajins terrícola.

_ Mantente enfocado, no dejes que tu propia emoción nuble tu juicio Idiota _

Whis no puede evitar soltar una risita discreta ante la interacción de sus dos alumnos, a pesar de su negativa a pelear en equipo, tienen esa unión que los hacer casi inseparables. Aunque se nieguen en admitirlo.

_ jojojo, Veo que están muy emocionados, supongo que no les molestara empezar la prueba ahora _

_ Espera, no nos has dicho como es la prueba. _

_ Eso es obvio querido Vegeta~, Solo tiene que regresar al universo 7 _

_¿Eh? _ Exclamaron ambos saijayins confundidos. Antes de que pudieran procesar bien la información, Whis abrió un portal con su cetro, uno con la suficiente fuerza de atracción para succionar a los pelinegros. Vegeta trató de evitar ser succionado, pero un manotazo de un goku histérico fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar hacia la grieta dimensional.

_ ¡Eres un imbécil Kakarotto! _ Fue lo que gritó antes de ser engullido. Goku abrió de par en par sus ojos.

_ ¡Vegeta! _ Goku sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en busca de su rival. La grieta se cerró después de que Goku se lanzará impulsivamente.

_ Jojojojo~ Espero que se diviertan~ _ Whis confiaba en eso dos, por muy cabeza huecas que fueran, estaba seguro que encontrarán el camino de regreso al universo 7.

Mientras tanto, en el universo 9

El planeta tierra del universo 9, no es tan diferente al del universo 7, ambos son muy interesantes.

En el cielo del planeta tierra del universo 9, un gran agujero se abrió, debido a ello, cambios climáticos y sismos dieron lugar en todo el planeta.

_¿¡Qué está pasando?! _ Gritaban algunos personas alarmadas, otros preferían correr a un lugar seguro. No pasó mucho hasta que los héroes aparecieron para alivio de los habitantes de la ciudad.

_ ¿Qué es eso? _ Eraserhead nunca haba visto algo semejante, el cielo daba la apariencia de estar quebrándose, neblina oscura salía de esa grieta, esto no era algo que algún villano por muy poderoso que sea, pudiera lograr.

_ ¡Miren, es All Might! _ Gritaron emocionados algunos civiles que aún se encontraban en el área. All Might llegó desde el cielo, haciendo una entrada dramática. Eraser suspiro, como odiaba tener que trabajar en su tiempo libre.

_ ¡Eraserhead! ¿Qué sucede mi amigo? _ La fuerte voz del rubio solo causo que la irritación del mencionado se elevará.

_ Aparte de que el cielo se está abriendo y causado desastre naturales por todo el mundo, no mucho _ Siseo con sarcasmo el ojeroso. All Might no le presto mucho importancia a eso, ahora lo que importaba era detener esa cosa.

_ Hay que evacuar a toda la gente, esta parte de la ciudad no es segura. All Might, ve con la policía y guialos, los civiles serán más dóciles si vas. _ Ordenó Eraserhead

_ ¿Qué haremos con la grieta? _ Cuestionó el héroe número 1

_ Los científicos están tratando de averiguar qué es lo que ocurre, mientras tanto, hay que esperar haber que ocurre a continuación _

Ambos héroes se separaron. Con el esfuerzo de todos, se pudo evacuar a la mitad de la ciudad. Ahora con todo la zona despejada, los científicos se instalaron en varios puntos estratégicos con el fin de determinar qué era esa grieta en el cielo.

_ Detective Naomasa, ¿Como van? _ Pregunto All Might acompañado de Eraserhead.

_ Aun nada All Might, los científicos no tiene ni la menor idea de que es esto, ademas de que los países de la unión europea están alarmados, exigen explicaciones, no me sorprenderia ver en nuestras puertas a los embajadores de Estados unidos, de seguro piensan que es un Quirk _

_ Pues estan equivocado, eso no es un Quirk _ Intervino Eraserhead.

_ ¿Porque lo dice Eraserhead-san? _ Cuestionó el detective

_ Lo que sea que sea eso, esta causando disturbios en todo el mundo, sismos, maremotos, terremotos, erupciones volcánicas, cambios climáticos... No existe un Quirk que pueda hacer algo como eso. A lo que nos enfrentamos es algo diferente _

_ Sí tienes razón, entonces... _ Hablo el detective.

_...No estamos preparados para lo que este causando eso _ Concluyó All Might.

La conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de miedo de uno de los campamentos científico que se había instalado. Los heroes mas el agente de policía se aproximaron hacia el escándalo.

_ ¿Qué está pasando? _ Grito Naomasa, esperando ser escuchado ante tanto ruido.

Uno de los científicos que estaba viendo temeroso la pantalla de una computadora, fue el que respondió.

_... Dentro de la grieta se esta formando un acumulacion de energia nuclear, parece ser que está expulsando algo... _

Los héroe se miraron entre sí.

_ ¿Está diciendo que esa cosa está expulsando algo que tiene energía nuclear? _

El científico solo pudo asentir, conteniendo las lágrimas.

_ ¿Es como una bomba nuclear? _ Pregunto All Might

_ N-No, esto es peor que una bomba nuclear, este nivel de energía rompe toda escala, lo que sea que e-este expulsando, destruirá toda la ciudad, y matara a todo aquel que esté cerca en un radio de 10.000 Km _

El ambiente perdió todo rastro de calor, el frío calaba sus huesos, y el temor goberno el aire.

_ ¿Cuando caerá esa cosa? _ Pregunto Eraser

_ E-Es Tarde, Y-Ya empezó _ La voz del hombre estaba vacía, y sus ojos revelaban que se había rendido ante el inminente final.

All Might salio de ahi, con su fuerzas, se expulsó dando un gran salto, estaba decidido, tal vez no sobreviva a lo que pasará, pero protegerá su ciudad, a como diera lugar.

Un remolino de nubes se forma alrededor de la grieta, All Might se rió secamente, ciertamente parecia el fin del mundo.

EraserHead gruñia frustrado, no podían evacuar a la ciudad completa, no saben que es esa cosa, no sabe qué es lo que estaba expulsando, no saben cómo detenerla, no saben cómo librarse de ella... No saben si vivirán para ver venir el dia de mañana.

_...¿Que eso?... ¡Revisen bien los análisis! _ Los científicos antes listos para morir, ahora trabajaban sin descanso. Eraser los miró sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué está pasando? _ Preguntó el héroe.

_ ¡Es orgánico Señor, !lo que está expulsando esa grieta es orgánico! Los rayos de calor infrarrojo así lo muestra _

Eraser no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasado.

All Might llegó, esta justo abajo de esa cosa, listo para interceptar lo que sea que le lance.

Al ver un Objeto caer, All Might Salto.

_ ¿QUE? _

Eran dos niños, uno abrazado al otro, la gran amenaza son dos niños...


	2. Despertar X Héroes X Comida

_En una neblina densa, que perturbar los sentidos e intranquila la mente, atado con grilletes y encadenado a una abismo, Vegeta luchaba por liberarse, sus irá estaba reflejada en sus ojos carente de cordura, su parte más primitiva había dominado su mente. Las voces, que antes había dejado de escuchar, volvieron con fuerza._

 _ **¡Asesino!**_

 _¡_ _ **Maldito!**_

 _ **¡Muere!**_

 _ **¡Te pudriras en el infierno!**_

 __ ¡No! ¡Larguense! ¡Los exterminare a todos! _ Los gruñidos de vegeta resonaron por todo el lugar._

… _._ **Vegeta…**

 _Un voz más resonó sobre las demás, Vegeta luchaba por soltarse de las cadenas, su cordura esta pérdida, era incapaz de reconocer el dueño de ese susurro lastimero._

 _..._ **Vegeta…**

_ _Grrr __

 _Vegeta se dejó caer, su boca estaba semi abierta, reponiendo el oxígeno faltante, marcas rojas se dejaban ver por debajo de los grilletes._

 _..._ **Vegeta, ¿Donde estas? ¡Vegeta!**...

 __Ka...Karo..tto_ Los ojos nublados de ira del príncipe, comenzaban a recobrar su brillo. Con más fuerza que antes, comenzó a jalar, dispuesto a ir hacia esa voz._

…¡ **Vegeta! ¡Te encontrare!**

 _La niebla comenzó a dispersarse, las voces que antes atormentaban al principe desaparecieron, dejando solo la voz de Goku. Vegeta entorno sus ojos… ahí estaba, Goku. Encadenado igual que el. Más su ojos siguen siendo los mismo._

 ___ **¡Vegeta!** _

 _Ambos Saiyajines jalaron con fuerza, sin importarles el dolor de sus extremidades, sus ojos nunca dejaron los del contrario. Mas no podían acercarse, si una jalaba con fuerza, el otro retrocedía, las cadenas estaban conectadas. No importa cuanta fuerza y empeño pongan, esa misma fuerza es la que evita que estén juntos._

 _La desesperación e impotencia estaba clara en los rostros de ambos guerreros. Alzaron sus manos, con la esperanza de tocarse, pero estando tan cerca, algo jalo de las cadenas de ambos._

 __ ¡Kakarotto! __

 ___ **¡Vegeta!** _

 _Ambos sintieron los mismo que aquella vez, cuando se desfusionaron, solo que esta vez, es más doloroso. Querer estar juntos, y no poder estarlo._

 _ **Pobres monos lampiños~**_

Vegeta fue el primero en despertar, le dolía a horrores la cabeza. El príncipe ni siquiera trataba de maldecir a Whis, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

_ ¿Hm?_ Vegeta se removió incómodo, estaba recostado en una superficie blanda, fácilmente se imaginó a una cama, lo único malo, era que algo estaba presionando, dejándolo sin la posibilidad de moverse. Giró su cabeza dispuesto a eliminar a la maldita cosa que lo apresaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Goten. _ ¿Qué diablos? _

Goten se removió, para alivio de Vegeta, el menor despertó sin mucho escándalo.

_ ¿Oh? Vegeta, ¿Que haces en mi casa? _

Vegeta sintió el enojo emerger de él. Con un rápido movimiento, ahora que el hijo de Kakarotto lo soltó, le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en la frente.

_ ¡Ay! ¿Porque me pegas? _ Dijo el niño aguantando las lágrimas.

_ ¡Primero que nada! ¡¿Qué es esa falta de respeto Goten?! ¡Además! ¿¡Quien te dijo que podías entrar en mi habitación?! _

Goten parpadeo varias veces desconcertado.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando vegeta? Soy Goku no Goten, ¿Estas bien? _

Ahora fue el turno de Vegeta para estar desconcertado.

_ ¿Kakarotto? ¿Que diablos te pasó? _ Pregunto Vegeta, esta vez, sentándose en la cama, mirando directamente a Goku.

_ ¡! ¡Vegeta te encogiste! _ Exclamo sorprendido Goku, Vegeta se paró a gran velocidad de la cama, para su suerte, había un espejo en la habitación.

_ No puede ser… _ Vegeta vio estupefacto como en el espejo se reflejaba un niño de 15 años, Una version mas joven de el mismo.

Goku lo siguió con más calma, también viéndose a sí mismo. Ahora ya entendía porque Vegeta lo confundio con Goten, su cara era mas aniñada, y ahora era un poco mas bajo, pero no tanto como vegeta. Por lo menos ambos tenían su ropa en buen estado y convenientemente no les quedaba grande ni nada.

_… Vegeta, ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas? _

Vegeta dejó de verse a sí mismo para prestarle atención a Kakarotto. Ahora que lo pensaba con calma, el no deberia estar en su casa, ni en la casa de Kakarotto, ambos se suponen deberían estar en el templo de Bills, más esta habitación no era remotamente parecida a la que se hospedaban.

_ ¡Recuerdo que Whis nos habló sobre una prueba!... Y luego..._ Dijo Goku

_ Y luego abrió un portal, algo me dice que no estamos en el universo 7 Kakarotto _

Ambos Saiyajines buscaron cualquier Ki, confirmando sus sospechas, no estaban en el universo 7, y por lo visto, en este mundo, no usan Ki.

_ ¿Y ahora? _ Vegeta se encogió de hombros, no hay mucho que puedan hacer, además de averiguar dónde estaban.

Los dos se pusieron alerta cuando sintieron dos presencias acercarse.

_ ¡Oh! Están despierto, eso es algo bueno _ El detective Naomasa entró acompañado de un agente de policía.

_ No pareces muy sorprendido Insecto _ Vegeta afilo su mirada, no estaba para juegos, El detective Naomasa se congeló un segundo, le costó retomar la calma, más lo consiguió, no era nada profesional dejarse intimidar por un niño, por mucho que le advierta su instinto de supervivencia.

_ Por favor, acompañennos, estoy seguro que querrán saber donde estan _

Vegeta prefería no hacerlo, más necesitaban información, además, estos terrícolas apenas y tenían energía en ellos, no sirve ni para un calentamiento. Es imposible que él y Goku lleguen a estar en algún aprieto.

A goku no le interesaba mucho esto, pero debía admitir que tenía curiosidad.

_ ¡Vamos Vegeta! Puede que encontremos algo divertido _

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

Ambos Saiyajines siguieron a los desconocidos, Vegeta y Goku notaron un poco más en qué tipo de lugar estaban, a Vegeta le recordaba a esos centros psiquiátricos, las puertas estaban reforzadas y tenían contraseñas, las ventanas tenían barrotes, y las paredes como el suelo estaban tapizados con un material blanco acolchonado. Por otro lado, Goku no estaba a gusto en este lugar, lo hacía sentir como un animal encerrado en una jaula, además de que tenía cierto parecido a los hospitales.

_ _Vegeta… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí? __ Susurró Goku, usando su mano para cubrir su boca.

_ _Esto debe ser una medida de seguridad Kakarotto, cuando nos den la información que necesitamos nos largamos __ Contesto de igual manera vegeta. Es una pena que ninguno de los dos tengo una voz interior, si solo la tuvieran el detective como el oficial no hubieran escuchado su conversación.

_ ¿Señor? _ Hablo el oficial, susurrando como el debido, El detective solo negó disimuladamente, ahora es más un prioridad mantener a estos chicos bajo custodia.

Unos pocos minutos después, llegaron a lo que sería un habitación aislada, su solo apariencia ya le decía a Vegeta lo que se hacía ahí. Goku no estaba nada contento con entrar en esa caja de metal al igual que Vegeta. Mas disimularon su molestias, Goku teniendo más éxito que el príncipe.

_ Por favor tomen asiento, esto no les tomara mucho tiempo _ proclamó amablemente el señor con la gabardina. Goku tomo asiento, moviendo sus pies de manera infantil. Vegeta no hizo caso a la orden, el se quedo de pie apoyado en una pared.

El detective Naomasa fijó su mirada en los dos niños, tan diferentes entre sí, muy diferentes a los demás.

_ Mi nombre es Naomasa tsukauchi, Es un placer conocerlos, ¿Y ustedes? _ Naomasa le dedicó una amable sonrisa, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que los niños entrarán en confianza. La sonrisa de Goku fue un indicativo de que funciono.

_ ¡Hola, Soy Goku! Y el es Vegeta _ Los presentó a ambos Goku, Vegeta cerró los ojos, dando una apariencia despreocupada.

_ Goku, Vegeta, Creo que quieren saber el porque estan aqui _

Vegeta frunció el ceño y sin abrir los ojos contestó _ Dejate de tonterias Insecto, Ve al punto de una buena vez _

La sombría mirada que el detective le dedicó a Vegeta no se hizo esperar, más este no le importo en lo más mínimo. Goku intervino para que las cosas no pasaran a mas.

_ Jajaja, si queremos saber dónde estamos, vegeta y Yo nos despertamos un poco desorientados _ Hablo Goku, su calma fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Naomasa, Vegeta solo chasqueo la lengua aburrido.

_ Espero que entiendas que si nosotros respondemos ustedes tambien deberian hacerlo, es una trato justo _

_ Ok _ Respondió Goku, a Vegeta no les gusto mucho ese trato, sin embargo no tenían nada que perder.

_ Bueno, empezemos. Ustedes llegaron de una forma muy inusual, una grieta se abrió en el cielo causando desastres naturales y como consecuencia, la pérdida de un elevado número de personas, así que espero que me puedas decir la verdad. _ Había hay una amenaza escondida, y esta no pasó desapercibida por los dos Saiyajines _ ¿De donde son? _

Goku se rasco la cabeza, indeciso si decir la verdad o no.

_ Bueno… No creo que me crean si les digo _

_ No te preocupes por eso, he escuchado comos muy raras en mi vida, nada puede sorprenderme _ Vegeta hizo un sonido de desdén.

_ ¡Bien! ¡Si tu lo dices! Nosotros somos de otra dimensión…._

Naomasa y el agente de la policía, no cabían en sí de la sorpresa, esto estaba más allá de todo lo que conocían; Monstruos, Androides, Alienígenas, emperadores malvados, Dioses y Ángeles, el rey del todo…

_… Y eso es toda nuestra historias _

_ Tienes que estar bromeando _ Hablo el agente incrédulo, incapaz de creer una sola palabra del relato.

Goku lo miró inocente sin entender su desconcierto.

_ ¿Hay algo que no entendieron? _

El detective se aclaró la garganta, eligiendo cuidadosamente su palabras.

_ Goku, espero que entiendas que lo que nos acabas de contar puede ser un poco… impactante, por no decir imposible. _

_ Lo único que es impactante aquí es tu nivel de idiotez sabandija. ¿No fuiste tu el que dijo que salimos de una grieta que se abrió en el cielo? La misma que causó daños a tu patético planeta. No tienes lugar para decidir que es imposible y que no _ Intervino el príncipe cansado de perder tiempo, habían estado aquí ya un buen rato, y aun no les decían nada de importancia.

_ ¿Estás diciendo que existen más universos además de guerreros intergalácticos con el suficiente poder como para destruir un planeta? _ A vegeta no le gustó para nada el sarcasmo de esa sabandija inferior. Goku soltó un suspiro.

_ Se que suena imposible, pero es la verdad _ Naomasa tenía sus dudas, no obstante, era mejor seguir con el interrogatorio.

_Ok, digamos que todo es verdad, ¿Porque están precisamente en este universo? _

_ No lo sabemos, Whis nos habló sobre una prueba, luego de eso, fuimos absorbidos por un portal, creo que el mismo que nos expulsó en este mundo _

Naomasa analizo las palabras del chico, no parecía estar mintiendo, y eso era algo que le aterraba, si este chico dice la verdad, ¿Que tan vulnerables es su mundo ante ellos?

_ Se acabó _ Declaro Vegeta llamando la atención de los presente, Vegeta ya no estaba apoyado en la pared, sus ojos negros miraban a los dos policías como si fueran basura _ Ya hemos respondido suficiente, le toca a ustedes hablar. _

_ Mira niño, creo que no entiendes tu posic-_ El agente no pudo terminar la frase, pues vegeta expulsó una mínima de su poder en forma de rafaga y estampo al hombre contra la pared de hierro abollando.

_ ¿Q-Que? _ Naomasa uso el comunicador para alertar a los superiores, Vegeta fijó su atención en él, y con un movimiento de su mano, Naomasa compartió el mismo destino que su compañero.

_ Vegeta te pasaste, hay otras formas de dejarlos inconsciente _ Se quejo Goku.

_ Callate insecto. Salgamos de aquí, este lugar no nos será de utilidad _ Goku se encogió de hombros, él también estaba un poco molesto por estar tanto tiempo encerrado en esta habitación, Vegeta abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, eso ocasionó que las alarmas de emergencia empezaran a sonar por todo el edificio.

_ Genial, ahora más inútiles entorpeceran nuestro camino _

_ No les hagas mucho daño Vegeta, recuerda, solo están asustados _

_ A mi no me des órdenes idiota _

Dejaron de hablar cuando se vieron rodeados por un monton de policias armados, ademas de varios tipos con trajes extraños.

_ No lo repetire, alcen las manos y tírense al piso, ¡Ahora! _ Ordenó uno de los tipos con traje extraño, los Saiyajines no pensaban obedecer esa orden.

_ Vamos amigos, no hay necesidad de esto, ¿Podrían por favor dejarnos pasar? _ Pidió Goku poniendo sus manos juntas frente a él.

_ MIra niño, lo único que vamos hacer es llevarlos a una celda de contención aislada. ¡Tírense al piso y ponga sus manos atrás! _

Goku abrió la boca para hablar, más el gruñido exasperado que escuchado lo puso alerta. La paciencia de Vegeta oficialmente se había acabado. Ya muchas insolencias se aguanto de estos seres inferiores.

_ Aparente _ Y con ello, otra rafaga de energia salió de vegeta, estampando contra las paredes del pasillo a los policías, los hombres con vestimenta extraña pudieron aguantar aunque no de pie.

_ ¡Maldito Villano! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! _

Goku miro confundido al hombre.

_ ¿Villano? _ Vegeta estaba igual de confundido.

_ ¡Así es Monstruo! ¡Nosotros los Héroes te detendremos! ¡El mal nunca triunfará! _

Vegeta hizo una mueca.

_ Sabes que, Encargate tu de ellos Kakarotto, la sola idea de estar cerca de tanta ridiculez me enferma _

Goku solo se rio por la palabras de su amigo.

_ Este mundo es tan raro _ Dijo Goku para luego crear una pequeña bola de Ki, los Héroes se tensaron, más luego miraron desconcertado como Goku lanzaba la bola hacia el techo, destruyendolo y los demás que le siguen. _¡Adios! ¡Fue divertido hablar con ustedes! _

Goku y Vegeta se alzaron de suelo y salieron volando.

_ ¿Qué diablos son ellos? _ Exclamo uno de los héroes anonadado.

Los pelinegros vieron desde el cielo las instalaciones donde antes habían estado, era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para ser una ciudad.

_ No hay nada más que eso, estamos en medio de la nada _ Informó Vegeta.

_ Ay Vegeta~ Ya me esta dando hambre _ Se quejo Goku.

_ ¡No es tiempo para comer Kakarotto _ Le gritó Vegeta.

_ ¡El tiene razón joven! _

Del agujero que había hecho Goku, salieron cuatro hombres, uno estaba envuelto en fuego, otro parecía tener la ropa hecha de pura tela de pantalón, uno estaba vestido de negro con una bufanda extraña cubriendo su cuello y el último, iba vestido con ropa ajustada resaltando sus músculos, tenía el cabello rubio con un extraño peinado y por alguna razón tenía sombras en el cuerpo que lo hacían ver mas imponente.

_ Más de estos payasos _ Se quejo hastiado Vegeta.

_ Si que son obstinados _ Dijo Goku con un sincero asombro.

El fornido héroe rubio dio un paso al frente, puso sus manos en sus caderas.

_ Lamentamos los antiguos inconvenientes, pero necesitamos que vengan con nosotros. _ Exclamo el héroe.

_ Lo lamento, pero ya nos retuvieron mucho tiempo, además tengo hambre _

A vegeta ganas no le faltaban para darle un buen zape al idiota de Kakarotto.

_ Podemos arreglar eso, tendrán comida _ Hablo el tipo con el cuello de pantalón.

A Goku le brillaron los ojos emocionados.

_ Vegeta tienen comida, ¡Anda vamos a ir! _ Vegeta le dedicó una mala mirada, más conocía bien al idiota, y no pararía hasta que dijera si.

_ Como hagan algo sospechoso los aniquiló _ Declaro Vegeta, Goku tomo eso como un si.

_ Yeah! _ Grito Goku, Vegeta se preguntaba si la forma actual de vegeta estaba afectando su cerebro. Goku usó un poco de velocidad para aparecer frente de All Might, Agarrandolo desprevenido. _ ¿Cuando comemos? _

_ Pronto joven pronto... _

¿Porque sera que Vegeta tenia un mal presentimiento con todo esto…?


	3. Tortura X Reunión X Libertad

Después de la comida, y una variedad de preguntas que Goku tuvo que contestar. Ambos fueron llevados a una sala de investigación. Al principio Goku se alarmó, pensando que le iban hacer exámenes y por consecuencia, inyectarlos. All Might calmo a Goku explicándoles que no era ese tipo de exámenes, a lo cual Goku suspiró aliviado. A Vegeta no le importaba eso,de por si le costaba tener paciencia para tratar con Goku, imagínate como debe estar rodeado de héroes imbéciles, Lo único que esperaba era poder sacar su rabia con una buena pelea, de preferencia con Kakarotto.

_ ¿Cómo será este examen? ¿Tiene algo que ver con números? No soy bueno con los números, además no he estudiado nada _

All Might se rió un poco por las palabras del joven Goku.

_ No, Tampoco es ese tipo de Examen, es por decirlo un Examen físico, para determinar qué tipo de Quirk poseen _

_ ¿Quirk? _ Pregunto Goku. Vegeta prestó atención, puede que por fin están consiguiendo algo de información valiosa.

_ ¿No saben lo que es un Quirk? _

Goku negó con la cabeza.

_ Bueno, Un Quirk es una peculiaridad especial con la que naces, por ejemplo Endeavor, el tipo que tenía fuego alrededor, su Quirk le permite crear y controlar esas Llamas a su voluntad _

_ ¡Oh! Eso suena interesante _ Goku no parecía para nada impresionado.

All Might tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

_ Así que es eso… Patético _ Exclamó Vegeta, este mundo cada vez le parecía más ridículo.

_ ¿Porque piensa eso Joven Vegeta? _ All Might estaba aprendiendo un poco como funcionaban estos chicos, mientras que Goku era calmado y humilde, Vegeta era iracundo y arrogante. Las distintas caras de una moneda si le preguntaban.

_ Somos Saiyajins, no necesitamos peculiaridades, Nuestra pura habilidad e instinto es suficiente para exterminar a todo ustedes sabandijas _

_ Perdón por eso, Vegeta siempre se pone intenso cuando habla sobre los Saiyajins _ Se disculpó Goku en Nombre de Vegeta, para la irritación de este último.

All Might no conocía la historia de estos dos, Naomasa estaba en el hospital después del incidente de escape, sus heridas no eran graves, más la conmoción recibida en su cabeza por la fuerza del impacto lo mantendrá en cama por un par de semanas.

_ ¿Puedes decirme que es un Saiyajin? _

_ Los Saiyajins somos guerreros muy fuerte _ Fue la respuesta sencilla de Goku, Vegeta por lo menos se aliviaba de que Goku reconociera que no era un simple Terrícola.

All Might no indago más al ver que el niño había perdido interés en la conversación, ahora solo hablaba con su amigo.

Llegaron lo que sería un gimnasio con una variedad de dispositivos, todos conectados a una computadora. Un hombre que parecía ser el encargado se les acercó.

_ Un Placer jóvenes, All Might. Soy el Doctor Jien, yo seré el que tome las notas y resultado del examen físico. _ Explico Brevemente el Doctor, con un ademán, les indico a los dos guerreros que se colocaran sobre la plataforma que estaba en medio de la habitación.

_ Es sencillo, solo tienen que quedarse ahí sin moverse _ El doctor le hizo una señal a All Might para que saliera de la sala, este obedecía la orden no dicha. Vegeta notó el gesto, y al ver salir al héroe, no le dio buena espina lo que pasaría a continuación.

Vegeta tenía razón, estos idiotas no aprender. Unos grilletes salieron de unas compuertas ubicadas en la plataforma, agarrando tanto sus piernas como sus brazos.

_ Lo siento, pero esto es un proceso necesario, además que, es mejor tenerlo inmovilizados que sueltos. _ Hablo el Doctor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. _ Y no se molesten en intentar escapar, esos grilletes están hecho en el metal más duro de la tierra, ni siquiera All Might podría liberarse de ellos, y como un equipamiento extra, tienen la capacidad de bloquear el Quirk de cualquiera _

_ Señor, ¿Que piensa hacer con nosotros? _ Jien fijó su atención en Goku, el niño no parecía preocupado, si no curioso.

_ ¿Qué crees que voy hacer con dos seres que se dicen vienen de otro mundo? Es obvio que no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad _ Se carcajeo _ Esperen unos minutos, y aprovecharlos, porque será el único tiempo extra que tenga para hablar _

El doctor se encaminó hacia un puerta ubicada en la parte inferior de la sala.

_...Vegeta…. _

_….Que…._

_ Ya estoy cansado de esto _

_ Igual yo kakarotto, igual yo _

Ambos quedaron en un silencio.

_ ¿Salimos de aquí? _

_ Aun no, Quiero ver lo que según ellos pueden hacernos _

Goku miro a Vegeta.

_ Vegeta _ El tono de advertencia no pasó desapercibido por el príncipe.

_ No voy hacer nada Kakarotto _ Dijo mientras ponía los ojo en blanco _ Solo tengo curiosidad de la clase de torturas a las que no quieran someter esta estúpida especie inferior _

Goku negó con la cabeza resignado, Tantos años, y vegeta seguía igual que siempre.

_ Solo no les hagas mucho daño _

Vegeta bufó molesto _ Ya pareces disco rayado _

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, el doctor apareció empujando un pequeño carrito con una gama de instrumentos.

_ Ahora mis lindas ratas de laboratorio, no se asusten. Seré suave~ _ A Goku no le agrado mucho el tono condescendiente del hombre. Vegeta lo miro no impresionado.

_ ¿Ah sí? No lo dudo si es con eso que vas a empezar, ¿No eres gran cosa entre los tuyo verdad? Claro que no, que cosas digo, si lo fueras serías más creativo _

_ ¿Disculpa? Déjame informarte que yo soy un respetado científico de renombre _

_ ¿Enserio? Tengo la sensación de que solo eres un ser desechable en este mundo de "héroes" _ Vegeta observó la vena palpitante del hombre, así que tocó un tema delicado pensó el príncipe.

_ ¡Mi inteligencia es muy superior a cualquier Héroe, No necesito un Quirk para ser mejor que ellos! _

El Saiyajin mostró un sonrisa maliciosa.

_ ¿Así que no posees un Quirk? Patético~, Quien lo diría, Solo eres Basura. Con razón te dejaron a cargo de nosotros, solo vales para ser carne de cañón._

_ ¡Cállate! _ Jien se acercó al pelo flama con un bisturí en mano dispuesto a clavarlo en su pecho. Vegeta vio esa acción en cámara lenta, y con apenas esfuerzo, liberó su brazo derecho del grillete y detuvo al hombre.

_¡¿Que?! _ El hombre vio en Shock, como esos grilletes que eran su mejor creación, fuero destruido como si solamente fueran papel mojado.

_ Ahora Doctor, le recomiendo alejarse de inmediato, no querrá terminar como estos pedazos de metal ¿Oh si? _

Vegeta liberó el hombre, este salió corriendo hacia la salida.

_ Eres un dramático Vegeta _ Hablo Goku por primera vez desde que comenzó el juego de Vegeta.

_ Es bueno forma una reputación Kakarotto, aunque alguien como tu no debe entender a lo que me refiero _ Declaró este, Goku se encogió de hombros restandoles importancia, Destruyó los Grilletes con la misma facilidad que Vegeta.

_ ¿Y ahora? _

_ Estoy cansado de este lugar, Esas sabandijas creen que pueden encarcelarlos y lo peor, usarnos como experimentos. Es mejor darles una pequeña Lección _

Goku no estaba muy complacido con la situación en sí, más tampoco quería que Vegeta se pasara con estas personas, Pero tener a Vegeta malhumorado no era una Opción.

_ Bien. Pero no te pases. No son nuestros enemigos _ Dijo el saiyajin de la tierra.

_ Mucho estoy haciendo con simplemente jugar con ellos _

Goku se preguntaba si tal vez tener el cuerpo de 15 años otra vez estaba afectando a Vegeta.

_ Ahora, Destruyamos este lugar _ Vegeta mostró una risa infantil, aunque en cierta parte perturbadora.

_ Bueno.. _ Dijo Goku desconcertado.

Vegeta le explico el plan a Goku, después de que Vegeta se asegurará de que Goku si entendiera el plan. Pusieron manos a la obra.

Sinceramente, Goku no tiene ningún interés en hacer esto, Correr por los pasillos a una gran velocidad para no ser visto tanto por los héroes que merodeaban y las cámaras, para el, eso no tiene sentido, pero ciertamente, es mejor que matarlos, pues eso tampoco tendría sentido. Claro, fueron malos con él y con Vegeta, inclusive trataron de torturarlos, aunque eso no sería posible, no por estos nuevos humanos, sin embargo, Goku confío en ellos, le dieron comida ¿No es así como deberia empezar la amistad?, y aun así, fueron tratados muy mal, Entiende que Vegeta quiere venganza y todo… pero sigue pareciendo que es innecesario, Vegeta tiene la fuerza de un Dios, ¿Porque rebajarse hacer eso? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su nueva apariencia aniñada? ¿O simplemente está sacando a relucir su negro sentido del humor?. A Goku le duele la cabeza de solo pensarlo, pensar nunca fue lo suyo, es más cosa de Vegeta.

Goku hizo lo que Vegeta pidio, uso su velocidad para cambiar las cosas, destruir maquinaria, computados, cables y documentos, todo lo que pareciera aburrido e insignificante. El guerrero tampoco le veía el sentido a eso, ¿Porque destruir documentos? ¿Que tienen de importante? ¿Es esto algo divertido para Vegeta?, Por la forma en la que se escuchan gritos, la respuesta seria un si.

_ ¡Hey Kakarotto!, Encontré la cocina _

Vegeta aparece cuando Goku salía de una habitación. Al parecer ambos terminaron el trabajo. Goku no evita su emoción, y la expreso con libertad. El príncipe los guió a su destino, y como previo, en la cocina habia mucha mas comida que no le habían servido antes.

Los dos Saiyajins se sumergieron en su propio mundo, la comida es muy importante para ellos, es como un insulto no dar todo de sí para comerla y adorarla. No se preocuparon por sí fueran encontrados, con una pizca de su Ki es suficiente para apartarlos del camino. Al terminar con todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar, Vegeta y Goku decidieron dejar esa institución o lo que sea que sea. Las alarma ya tenían un tiempo sonando, más ningún guardia o Héroes los busco en la cocina, Vegeta mencionó que eso es porque los humanos de esta tierra son unos idiotas.

_ ¿Dónde vamos ahora? _

Fue una buena pregunta por parte de Goku, estaban solos, no conocían este mundo ni recordaban quién era el dios de la destrucción de este universo.

_… Busquemos, algo debe haber en este mundo que nos pueda dar una pista de como regresar _

No es una mala idea, notaron que las máquinas que antes habían destruido eran bastante avanzadas, pero nada parecido a una máquina del tiempo o una para crear portales universales, además puede que alguno de estos héroes tenga una particularidad que les pueda ser útil.

_ ¿Que pasara con estas personas? _

_ Nada,si son medianamente listos, entonces habrán tomado nuestra llegada como un secreto, aún si salimos hacia una civilización, dudo que pongan carteles con nuestras caras, eso solo alertara a la población _

Goku asintió comprensivo.

_¡Oh! Si que eres listo Vegeta _

_ ¡Claro que si idiota!_

En otro lugar.

Sala de reunión nacional.

_ Buenas tardes, estamos aquí reunidos con el único propósito de buscar una solución al actual problemas que yace en nuestro país _

El hombre que hablo, se encontraba al frente de todos, su rostro mostraba indiferencia, más su voz ejerce una presión intimidante, lo suficiente como para hacer temblar a los peores villanos, como se esperaba del presidente de un país con los mejores héroes del mundo. Este hombre le cedió la palabra a la mujer que estaba a su derecha.

_ Buenas Tardes, Como todos ya estarán enterados, hace unas semanas una grieta se abrió en el cielo, perturbando al mundo en unos simples instantes. Nuestros Científicos más calificados fueron incapaces de descubrir el porqué sucede eso. Lo que sí sabemos es que de esa Grieta, dos seres humanos vivos, para ser más exacta, niños, fueron expulsados y debido a la fuerza de expulsión, hubo gran daño a la ciudad, fue gracias al héroe All Might que los daños se mantuvieron al mínimo. _

_ Disculpe, ¿Como es siquiera posible que dos niños pueden causar tal destrozo? Como usted dice, los daños se mantuvieron al mínimo, más aún así, el daño a la ciudad central no escapa de la vista pública, tanto de nuestros ciudadanos como los países ajenos a este suceso _

_ Tiene razón Señor Takada, los daños aun si no escapan de la vista pública, y ya ha causado pánico entre nuestros ciudadanos, es por ello, que se tomó como iniciativa descubrir que eran estos niños, ambos han estado inconsciente desde que la grieta los expulsó, sin embargo, ningún instrumento que usamos podía decirme con qué exactamente estamos tratando, lo único que tenemos es que esos niños tienen cuerpos resistentes a casi todo, un bisturí no sería capaz de cortarles la piel, fuerza física superior, pues al llegar ambos niños estaban abrazados, al chico que pensamos es el mayor, se negó a soltar al otro a pesar de estar inconsciente, nuestros héroes mas fuertes no pudieron separaros _

_ ¿A dónde quiere llegar señorita? _

_ Primer ministro, es obvio. Lo que tenemos ahora son a dos seres que no conocemos en nada, más tienen apariencia humana, causaron daños de millones de dólares con solo caer, y aun así no hay ni un mero rasguño en sus pieles. Estoy diciendo que esto puede ser nuestra oportunidad _

_ ¿Oportunidad? _

La mujer con elegante caminar, se dirige a una pantalla blanca, y con un control, hizo aparecer la primera diapositiva.

_ Estamos en decadencia, nuestra país vive más de la fama de los héroes que de otra cosa, anteriormente, eso pudo haber sido ridículo, no obstante es la realidad que ahora vivimos, nuestros héroes, antes considerados lo mejor de lo mejor, no están dando su 100%, pues la mayoría solo se dedica a la farándula. Hay que recordar que ya no somos el único país con héroes, ahora todo país tiene los suyos, costo esfuerzo, pero se logró mantenernos como el país número 1, ¿Que paso después? _

Los hombres murmuraron entre sí.

_ Se que muchos pueden ver esto con claridad, y es por ello que propongo esto, Quiero usar a esos nuevos individuos para impulsar al país a su antigua gloria. La era de All might no durada todo la vida, y estos niños son nuestro boleto a la cima. _

_ ¿Piensas hacerlos héroes? _

_ No, mas el mundo puede verlos asi si quieren…. _

Con Goku y Vegeta.

Los saiyajins ya hace un rato habían abandonado las instalaciones científicas, no fue un problema en realidad.

Ahora volaban por el cielo en busca de un nuevo lugar en donde pudieran quedarse. Un ciudad no sería una buena opción, pues llamaría la atención ver a dos niños deambulando por las calles.

_ ¿Qué tal un bosque? Es perfecto para vivir temporalmente _ Comento Goku, Vegeta lo pensó un momento.

_ Bueno, es mejor que nada. _ Respondió de mala gana _ Es mejor que elijas un buen lugar, no quiero tener que lidiar con más insectos. _

_ ¡Un bosque con mucha vida silvestre! Esos son los mejores! _ Exclamo feliz Goku.

_ ¿Porque diablos siento que eso solo nos traerá problemas?_

_ No seas amargado, ¿Que puede pasar? _


	4. Secuestro X Villanos X Diversión

La semana pasó rápidamente, Goku y Vegeta encontraron un lugar apropiado para quedarse, un bosque apartado de toda civilización, con la excepción de un grupo personas vestidas raramente. Vegeta se había quejado de esto, pero como esas personas estaban muy lejos, Goku argumento que no había necesidad de preocuparse por que esas personas los encontraran, pues estaban a las afueras del bosque mientra que ellos estaban en lo profundo.

_ ¿sientes eso? _ Pregunto un dia Vegeta mientras cazaba para comer, Goku que aprovechó para atrapar al ciervo antes que vegeta hizo un ruido afirmativo. _¡Maldito! ¡Eres un tramposo! _

_ ¡No es trampa si te distraes! _ Exclamo Goku agarrando el ciervo y colocándolo en la pila de ciervos ya antes cazados. _ Y si, puedo sentirlo, un gran grupo se aproxima. _

_ Son varias presencias, del mismo lugar donde están esos tipos ridículos _

_ A mi me parecen graciosos, son como gatos super grandes _

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Ya vamonos al intento de casa que hiciste. _

_ Deja ya la casa, no había nada mejor _ Se quejo Goku.

Ambos agarraron dos pares de ciervos cada uno, Se dirigieron con calma hacia el refugio hecho por hojas y palos, por lo menos había el suficiente espacio para los dos.

_ Bien Kakarotto, Te toca despellejar la comida, además de cocinarla _

_ Esta bien _

Fue pacífico todo el proceso hasta llegar a comer, pocas veces se permitían tener tal paz, ciertamente fue un toque distinto pero bien recibido. Con su voraz apetito, la comida no duró mucho, poco después, ya estaban llenos y satisfechos.

Goku noto como su acompañante se paró del suelo y se alejaba.

_ ¿A donde vas? _ Pregunto _ Aun no reposas la comida, ¿Vas a entrenar?.

_ Cállate idiota, lo que yo haga no te interesa _ Exclamo enojado el peli flama para luego adentrarse hacia los árboles. Goku se encogió de hombros.

_ Bueno, Yo voy a dormir un rato _

Vegeta caminaba sin ganas, este mundo le parecía por demás aburrido, nada que hacer, ni desafíos que superar, Whis tenía razón al decir que esta prueba era dificil, es tan aburrida que es difícil. Vegeta lo único que podía hacer eran ejercicios leves junto a Kakarotto, ya sea para no espantar a los humanos de este universo. El bosque estaba tranquilo, los humanos al otro lado apenas y tenían presencia, vegeta se burlaba de la poca capacidad de estos héroes.

_ ¿Mhhn? _ Temblor se sintió en la tierra, Vegeta no es tonto, sabe que esto tiene que ver con esos tipos vestidos de gato, esas 'particularidades' son bastante curiosas _… No lastimara ver que sucede. _

Vegeta se alza del suelo, controlando su ki para no llamar la atención de kakarotto. Voló a una velocidad mediana, esquivando las ramas que se interpongan en su camino. Llego en poco tiempo, el príncipe se colocó en una posición estratégica para ver a los humanos. estaban haciendo como un campamento de entrenamiento. los mocoso tenían un entusiasmo por querer ser más fuertes, aunque vegeta reprobaba los tipos de entrenamiento que hacían.

Los entrenamientos eran muy livianos, solo entrenando sus pequeños trucos de magia, nada de fortalecimiento en el cuerpo, o si quiera técnicas de combate, tipos de estrategias, nada… Ridículos.

Vegeta cada vez estaba más decepcionados de este planeta, una cosa era tener la apariencia de un niño, como para que ahora está atrapado con estos insectos. Vegeta no siguió con su monólogo interior al sentir una presencia detrás suyo.

_ ¿Quién eres tú? _ Vegeta ignoró la mirada de ira del chico, un mocoso en pañales queriendo intimidar, qué chiste. El niño tenía una gorra con dos cuernos en ella, pelo negro y ojos puntiagudos. Vegeta bujo por lo bajo, dispuesto a irse.

_ ¡No huyas cobarde! _

La tensión en el tiempo que esa palabra en particular dejó la boca del chico. Vegeta no volteo a mirar al chico.

_….¿Qué dijiste mocoso? _

Vegeta no espero que respondió, en un parpadeo estaba detrás del niño, con una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura.

_ Te reto a repetir esas palabras insecto _

Un escalofrío fue visible para vegeta, su voz había tenido el efecto deseado, el niño estaba paralizado del miedo. Vegeta aprovecho para entretenerse un poco, no tanto para no tener que aguantar cualquier queja de Kakarotto.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde quedó esa valentía de antes? _ Exclamo el saiyan con un tono bajo y profundo _ ¿O es que solo eres un boca floja?

El niño solo volteo con toda la velocidad que pudo, con la intención de acertarle un golpe en el rostro. Vegeta solo inclinó su cabeza unos centímetro para qué el golpe ni soñara con alcanzar su objetivo.

_ Qué valiente~ _ Vegeta dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona, que con su mirada fruncida y oscura, no hizo más que darle pánico al niño. _ ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?... Mmm Sabes, me aburre mocoso. No eres un desafío, quitarte la vida sería tan fácil como respirar… _

Las palabras del príncipe Saiyan tocaron un nervio sensible del niño. Vegeta ya no aguanto el acto, solo le dio una mirada de puro desprecio al infante antes de desaparecer, dejando al chico atrás para volver hacia donde seguro Kakarotto lo estaba buscando.

_ Ey Vegeta, ¿Donde fuiste? _ Preguntó curioso, este poco después de notar la ausencia de su rival, fue y busco en bosque comida, cazo unos cuantos ciervos y trajo varias frutas comestibles.

_ Eso no te importa _ Goku se encogió de hombros ante la típica respuesta de su amigo. Vegeta se acercó al otro, ambos con un poco de ki, cocinaron la carne, vegeta incluso llegó a hacer un poco de jugo con la frutas y unos envases de madera que habían hecho para el agua.

_ ¿Sentirse ese temblor? me preguntó qué entrenamiento estarán haciendo los humanos _

Vegeta lo miró de reojo, ahora era más común que Goku se refiriera a los humanos como otra especie ajena a él, algo que vegeta aprobaba al 100%.

_ Seguro deben ser muy fuertes _

Goku noto la pequeña burla que estaba haciendo Vegeta.

_ ¡Fuiste a verlos verdad! _ Le gritó indignado, Mira qué ir a explorar mientras el buscaba la comida para los dos.

Aprovecho las distracción de su rival y empezó a comer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Goku jamas se sintio tan traicionado.

_ ¡Vegeta como pudiste! _

Goku rápidamente trato de ganar terreno comiendo el doble que su rival, llegando a robarle la comida que vegeta tenía resguardada entre sus manos. Vegeta lo miró molesto ante tal acto inmoral.

Ambos saiyajins se sumergieron en su propia competencia, ignorando los que les rodeaba, también ignorando la leve energía maligna qué comenzaba aparecer.

Cuando la comida desapareció, ya era un poco tarde, la luz del sol era escasa. Goku al dejar de tener toda su atención en succionar la comida, noto el cambio en el ambiente.

_ Oye Vegeta, ¿No te parece que algo ha cambiado? _

Vegeta lo mira indiferente. _ No me interesa _

Goku pone una expresión más sería, varias energía nuevas han aparecido en el bosque, y por alguna razón, los humanos que ya estaban aquí se separaron también, yendo a diferentes direcciones.

_ Algo malo va a pasar _

Vegeta suspiró irritado. ¿Porque Kakarotto siempre tiene esas necesidades de meterse en asuntos que no le concierne? ¿O es solo sus ganas de pelear con la excusa qué es para el bien? Una mirada basto para decirle a Vegeta que se están involucrando con los humanos.

_ Para qué lo sepas, no me pienso involucrar en tu estúpido acto de heroísmo _

Goku le dedicó una sonrisa alegre. Ambos Saiyajins alzaron vuelo hasta el campamento de los héroes.

_ Vaya, parece que se divierten _

Desde el cielo, ambos deslumbraron como un grupo excéntrico de personas atacaron a unos niños, quienes hacían los posible para defenderse.

_ ¿Ese no es el tipo con las cosas raras alrededor del cuello? Estaba en ese lugar donde nos despertamos _

Goku reconoció a ese en particular por su raros ojos. Vegeta se encogió de hombros indiferentes, no recordaba el rostro de ninguno de esos insectos.

_ Oye vegeta, creo que un sombra pajaro se está volviendo loca _

_ ¿Qué diablos Kakarotto? Deja de decir estupi….

Una gran sombra con una apariencia muy parecida a la de un pájaro se alzó entre los árboles, derrumbándose, los dos Saiyajines notaron qué medio de esa cosa, una figura negra gritaba cosas inaudibles. Goku iba a moverse para ayudar, pero una mirada de vegeta lo mantuvo en su lugar.

_ ¿Qué pasa? _

Vegeta apuntó hacia otra dirección. Rápidamente Goku ató los cabos sueltos. Los demás eran una distracción.

_ Están buscando a alguien. _ Vegeta asintió.

Ambos tomaron la decisión de separarse, con la excusa de cubrir mayor terreno a pesar de que era obvio que no se necesitaba hacer tal cosa. Vegeta fue hacia donde un extraño hielo aparecía, tres niños estaban luchando. Vegeta los examinó con la mirada, un chico con el cabello bicolor, hacía lo posible para proteger al chico que cargaba, además de parecía estar defendiendo al otro rubio con poderes explosivos.

Vegeta notó otro más, su energía era más que extraña, El saiyan se acercó un poco más, ocultándose entre los árboles.

_ Lo sujetos de aquí son una panda de ridículos _ Exclamó Vegeta para nada impresionado. El tipo ese se lanzó hacia el joven. Vegeta vio todo en cámara lenta, ciertamente fue interesante ver cuál era la peculiaridad de este tipo, convirtió al chico pájaro y al chico explosivo en dos pequeñas canicas. _ Estas habilidades pueden ser un problema sí no se actúa con precaución _ Murmuró para sí Vegeta.

Vegeta aun observando, noto con desdén como los chicos obviamente novatos rescataban a dos niñas con éxito.

_ ¿No notan que los está engañando? _

Vegeta suspiró cuando apenas y lograron rescatar al chico pajaro, pero el rubio, El principe ya sabia que ese no lograra escapar… Sin embargo…

_ Tal vez sea mucho interesante del otro lado _

Justo cuando el chico cruzaba el portal, Vegeta se aproximo a toda velocidad.

Goku, quién había ido a ayudar al tipo de los ojos raros, sintió como el ki de vegeta se teletransportaba a otro sitio.

_ ¿A dónde vas Vegeta? _ Preguntó al aire, Aizawa lo miró con sospecha. Goku nota casi de inmediato qué otro ki se había ido junto a vegeta.

_ Tienes mucho qué explicar niño _ Exclamo el héroe. Goku sonrió levemente, nada preocupado.

_ ¡Se llevaron a Kacchan! _

Gritó uno de los niños, Aizawa se tensa ante la información. Goku seguía igual de sonriente. El héroe le fulmino con la mirada, acercando lo suficiente como para parecer intimidador.

_ Vas a hablar, ahora _

Goku asiente, aunque por dentro, se pregunta si no hubiera sido mucho más divertido ir con vegeta…


	5. Secuestro x Cárcel X Reunión

Flashback

Goku se deslizó con gracia por el aire, ocultó su ki, más por costumbre que por verdadero interés en pasar desapercibido. El saiyan se detuvo al ver un gran ráfaga de fuego atacar a unos edificios.

_ Vaya _ Exclamo asombrado Goku. Un pelinegro con una fea cara atacaba al tipo de ojos raros. _ Vegeta tiene razón, aquí la gente se viste como Gohan cuando el torneo _

Goku noto que el tipo de ojos raro había sometido al de cara fea. Aprovechando un poco, Goku se le acercó. Aizawa noto a un niño volar a su dirección. Y no cualquier niño.

_ ¡Tu…! _

Aizawa había estado en el momento donde los dos seres extraños con apariencia de infante habían escapado, una hazaña que ni el más poderoso de los villanos hubiera logrado sin ayuda. Y estos jóvenes lo había hecho en menos de unos minutos.

Goku saludo, ignorante de la mirada desconfiada del profesor.

_ Hola, veo que tienes problemas _ Exclamo casual Goku. Aizawa entrecerró los ojos. _ Dile a los niños que regresen, ellos no son los objetivos _

_ ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haré? _

Aizawa noto que el chico seguía levitando, aprovechó el momento para utilizar su Quik. Goku inclinó un poco su cabeza, curioso por el cambio en la energía del hombre.

_ ¿Qué haces? _

El niño seguía volando, El Quik de Aizawa no funcionó, por primera vez. El héroe maldijo entre dientes, dispuesto a utilizar la fuerza. Goku suspiró al notar la pose defensiva del héroe.

_ Sí no lo hace, sus alumnos recibirán más daño _ Exclamo.

_ Jejeje. Creo que te estás olvidando de mi _

Goku observó como Dabi salía del control de aizawa, había algo muy raro, no era su llamas. Goku se desplazó atrás del villano, tomándolo por sorpresa, de un golpe certero, El saiyan conectó una patada en su abdomen, con la fuerza suficiente para dejar inconsciente a alguien. Dabi se deshizo en dos.

_ Un clon _ Exclamo Goku. así que eso era lo raro en el tipo, Y al parecer, no sera el ultimo.

Goku atacó a todo los clones, interrumpiendo la oportunidad de usar sus poderes. Aizawa seguía congelado en su sitio, demasiado lento para seguir el ritmo de movimiento de goku. El saiyan noto que el original, escapaba.

_ Va por el verdadero objetivo _ Exclamo Goku.

Aizawa despertó. Justo en el momento que Goku susurraba alguna palabras al aire.

_ ¿A donde vas a Vegeta? _

Fin del Flashback.

Kirishima apretó los puños impotente, no pudo ayudar a sus amigos, observó como la mayoría estaban heridos, Midoriya tuvo que ser llevado al hospital…. Y bakugou….

Kirishima cerró los ojos, conteniendo la ira que recorría su cuerpo.

_ Agrupense, No iremos de inmediato _

Exclamó El profesor Aizawa, Kirishima frunció el ceño al notar un niño detrás de él.

_ Sensei _ Llamó Todoroki _ ¿Quién es el? _

Así que Todoroki también lo noto. El chico tenía una mirada bastante amable, diferente a cualquier que Kirishima haya tenido el placer de conocer, Además su cabello es bastante gracioso.

_ Les diré después, la prioridad es atender a los heridos y evacuar está área _

Los alumnos aceptaron la respuesta. Cada uno entró a los vehículos, dejando atrás a su maestro.

Goku mientras tanto, observo de lejos a un niño, estaba junto a una mujer disfrazada de gato, el chico por alguna razón lo miraba con terror. Goku arqueo una ceja. Y luego, en segundos, Goku se vio rodeado de un grupo de héroes. El saiyan miró interrogante a Aizawa, pero este se había alejado.

_ Lo siento chico, pero ahora. Vendrás con nosotros sin hacer escándalos _

El detective de antes, estaba un poco herido, Goku podía ver lo tenso de su cuerpo, y el dolor que escondía su mirada. Vegeta sí que lo lastimó.

_ Qué frágiles _ Susurró Goku, tomando nota de tener cuidado con los humanos de aquí. Goku puso su mejor sonrisa amable.

_ Por favor, no hay necesidad de estar a la defensiva _ Exclamo el saiyan _ hablemos, aquí o donde ustedes sientan que sea mejor _ Agrego al ver como los héroes se tensaban más. Goku contuvo un suspiro, por eso prefería entrenar ante de socializar.

_ ¿Dónde está tu amigo? _

Goku se encogió de hombros.

_ Vegeta hace lo que quiere la mayoría de las veces _ Explico el saiyan. Al parecer, la respuesta no fue de su agrado.

_ ¡El es un villano! _

El pequeño niño gritó desde los brazos de la mujer gato, llamando la atención de los presentes.

_ ¡El y su amigo son villanos! ¡Asesinos! _

Goku lo miró sorprendido.

_ Vegeta y yo no tenemos nada que ver con tus villanos _ Las palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, Sí antes Goku tenía una pequeña posibilidad de evitar un enfrentamiento, ahora esa posibilidad es nula.

_ No lo repetire niño. Ven con nosotros, y todo estará bien para ti _ El detective dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el saiyan. Goku suspiro. Levantó las manos.

_ Ok, está bien. _ Exclamo. Dejó de levitar para caer al suelo. Eso pareció calmar a los héroes. _ Pero no creo que sea momento para que se centre en mi. Uno de los niños no está. _

Aizawa apretó los dientes.

_ ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso? _

Goku puso una mirada seria.

_ No _

El detective no dejó que el profesor preguntará más. Con un ademán, le indicó a Goku que caminara. El saiyan hizo una mueca, pero obedeció.

Goku fue obligado a entrar a un vehículo extraño. Dentro había varios hombres fuertemente armados. Goku los ignoró mientras se acomodaba. El detective le colocó unas esposas, Goku la miró con nulo interés, nada resistentes. Ahora debe tener cuidado de no romperlas por accidente.

El detective se quedó afuera, dando órdenes para revisar el área. En busca de cualquier villano o al otro fugitivo desaparecido.

_ Oye _ Le llamo Goku desde la ventanilla. Naomasa giro para verlo _ Vegeta ya no está aquí, al igual que los tipos que atacaron _

Naomasa frunció el ceño. _ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? _

Goku se encogió de hombros. Giro su vista hacia al frente, dejando de ver al hombre.

_ Es más que obvio _ Exclamo. Luego de eso, cerró los ojos.

Naomasa apretó los puños. Pero no hizo nada. La demostración de poder del otro niño aún sigue grabada en su cerebro. Sabe qué son fuertes. Pero este chico vino como si nada, sin pelear, ¿Porque no escapar?, ¿Qué ganaría con decirle que ya no había villanos aquí?. Dios, ni siquiera está un poco preocupado.

Y el otro chico… Poderoso, demasiado para un niño. Dicho poder sería comparable al de All Might. Y no saben dónde está...

_ ¿Estás con los villanos? _ Preguntó, la duda le carcomía por dentro. El chico abrió uno de sus ojos. Su mirada era amable, casi como si viera a un animal indefenso.

_ No… _

_ ¿Y el otro? _

Naomasa se preocupo al no recibir respuesta inmediata. Goku no le mentiría al hombre.

_ Depende, ¿eres su enemigo?, Sí es así. Vegeta se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla, no un villano. Si no tu asesino _ Exclamó solemnemente, Goku no endulzó sus palabras. Era una advertencia. _ Y yo no podría hacer mucho, sabes. _

Naomasa no siguió con la conversación.

_ Llevenselo… _

El auto arrancó.

Goku abrió los ojos. La acción alertó un poco a sus acompañantes. El saiyan le dio una pequeña sonrisa dudosa.

_Ah… ¿Alguien tiene un poco de comida? _

Nadie contestó.

Goku no tuvo de otra que esperar.

Goku fue encerrado en una habitación casi idéntica a la de la primera vez, solo que esta parecía un poco más resistente.

Mientras tanto. Una mujer de aspecto elegante entró en el edificio, su caminar se escuchó en los pasillos. Los héroes y oficiales se apartaban del camino al verla pasar. Ella no le dirigió la mirada a nadie. Su objetivo. Llegar a la sala principal.

En dicha sala. Estaban los héroes más destacados. Aquellos hombres y mujeres discutían el secuestro del alumno de U.A.

_ ¿Porque en nombre de todo, la alianza de villanos quería a un estudiante? _ Exclamo un hombre con alas.

_ No me sorprende. Seguro notaron la curiosa forma de ser de Bakugou-kun _ Vocalizo un rubio con un extraño traje hecho de tela de jeans.

_ Y ahora la prensa está como loca tras nuestros cuellos _ Dijo una joven, comiendo unas cuantas galletas.

_ El joven bakugou debe estar asustado _ Suspiro All Might.

La puerta se abrió. Interrumpiendo a todos. La mujer anterior miró a los héroes con indiferencia.

_ Heroes. _ Saludo. Camino hasta la punta de la mesa, llamando la atención de los presentes. _ Es obvio que saben la situación que presentamos. Y qué no podemos permitir que continúe. _

Uno de los héroes, con llamas ardiendo alrededor, frunció el ceño. _ ¿Quién diablo es usted? _

La mujer se puso las dos manos en la cadera _ Mi nombre es Sakura Shiromi _ Se presento _ Soy la encargada de hacer que toda esta _situación_ _ empezó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra situacion _ Desaparezca, y no ponga japón en un hoyo más grande _

_ ¿A qué se refiere señorita? _ Preguntó All Might.

_ Un niño de la prestigiosa U.A; Un instituto creador de los mejores héroes, y con lo mejor de la seguridad. Secuestrado en un campamento donde los cuidadores son héroes profesionales. ¿Qué creen qué dirá el resto del país ante este suceso? _

_ Entendemos los daños que puede causar el secuestro de Bakugou Katsuki, nos encargaremos _ Dijo Best Jeanist .

Sakura encarnó una ceja.

_¿En serio? Y diganme, ¿qué harán con el fugitivo? _ La mujer puso sus manos en la mesa. _ Me han informado que él no está con el otro. Y no creo que sea coincidencia que ambos fugitivos estuvieran en el mismo lugar donde se daba a cabo el campamento ¿No creen? _

_ ¿Asumes que el joven Vegeta, está con el joven Bakugou? _ Pregunta All Might con cautela.

Los demás héroes le dieron una mirada al héroe numero 1, no esperaban que supiera el nombre del chico.

_ ¿Vegeta?... _ La mujer se mostró confundida, aunque fue solo por segundos. _ No tengo que asumir nada, es casi un hecho. Y solo por eso es que la situación no está tan mal _

La mujer dejó caer una carpeta, de ahí salio la foto de vegeta y Goku, ambos anteriormente inconscientes y agarrados.

_ Estos jóvenes han sido capaces de grandes hazañas en cuestión de pocos días. Escaparon de los grilletes anti-quirk como si nada, solo con fuerza bruta. Pueden volar, pueden disparar un tipo de energía explosiva. Y además, no parece que ningún héroes les intimide, o sorprendan…. _

_...Diganme señores. ¿Qué tipo de individuo puede hacer esto?... Al parecer solo estos niños _

_ ¿A donde quieres llegar? _

_ Señor Endeavor. Lo que quiero decir es; ¿Qué tan fuertes son estos niños?. Salidos de una grieta en el cielo, cayendo justamente aquí, en japón. ¿No deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad? _

_ ¿Oportunidad? _

_ Así es. Hicimos exámenes antes de que los niños escaparan. Exámenes superficiales, pero que no dan una idea de qué son capaces estos seres. Las pruebas fueron físicas; fuerza, resistencia, velocidad… Todas superadas, además que sobrepasaron las expectativas. All Might estuvo presente en todas, el puede corroborar el resultado. _ Los héroes se miraron entre sí, aun confundidos.

All Might soltó un suspiro.

_ Sus resultados fueron anormales, ningún humano conocido sería capaz de dichos resultados… solamente yo_

_ Claro, la última prueba sería la investigación biológica para determinar el porqué esos dos individuos fueron capaces de tales cosas. Pero escaparon _ Agrego Sakura.

Todos se quedaron sin habla.

_ ¿Qué? _ Gruñó Endeavor con los dientes apretados.

_ No se moleste Señor Endeavor. Todo lo que dice All Might es cierto. _ Sakura sacó otro imagen, Era una imagen de una cámara de seguridad. En ella estaba Goku. _ Este joven fue traído aquí, está lo que diríamos bajo custodia. ¿Cómo mantienes bajo custodia a alguien que podría escapar fácilmente?. No lo haces. El chico está ahí encerrado, porque quiere, ha hablado, y se ha mostrado dócil. _

_ ¿Quieres usar al joven para colaborar con el rescate del estudiante? _ Hablo uno de los otros héroes.

Sakura asintió.

_ Este chico no le interesa en absoluto quienes somos, o qué hacemos, mucho menos le interesa ayúdanos, así mismo no le interesa atacarnos o hacerse enemigo de los Héroes. El parece querer llevar la fiesta en paz. Sus acciones son motivadas por lo que sería su moralidad. En la variedad de interrogatorios que se le ha hecho, el chico admitió poder querer irse si todo se vuelve _Aburrido._ Ira con su compañero. _

_ Sí es verdad que el joven Vegeta está con el joven Bakugou. El joven Goku nos guiará hacia donde estén. ¿Pero como? _ All Might miró a la señorita. _ ¿Cómo rastrear a su compañero cuando nosotros no tenía ni una pista del paradero de la liga de villanos? _

_ El niño habló sobre algo de energía. Algo sobre ser capaz de sentir a su compañero sin importar donde estén. Lo que les puedo decir es que están conectados. _

_ Sí el niño va con el otro. Estaríamos ahorrando mucho tiempo. Nos ayudaría incluso con la prensa al ver la eficiencia y rapidez con la que fue rescatado el estudiante _ Hablo Naomasa por primera vez en la reunión. _ Sin embargo, todo es una suposición de que sí el otro _niño_ está con Bakugou Katsuki _

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

_ No perdemos nada con intentarlo. Después de todo. Aun si el chico miente y escapa, seguiremos en las mismas. Pues el chico en algún momento se irá, y nada lo podrá detener. Sin contar todo lo que tenemos con el secuestro. Tendremos que tener fe _

Los héroes lo pensaron, alguno hablaban entre sí. Endeavor tomó la palabra.

_ Es muy arriesgado. Aun si el chico nada lo detiene para irse. Podría ser parte de un plan más grande, llevarnos a una trampa. Ambos podrían estar trabajando con la liga de villanos. _

Sakura negó.

_ El niño aseguró no ser parte de los villanos. Como dije. No tenemos nada que perder a estas alturas. Todo está en juego ahora. Y sí este niño resulta ser una vil trampa. No las arreglaremos, somos heroes. Es nuestro trabajo hacerlo _

Sentenció Sakura. Con las últimas dudas. Los héroes dieron su aprobación. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Goku. Quién miraba la pared con una expresión soñolienta.

_ Ahhh _ Bostezo Goku sin remedio. _ Qué aburrido. Me preguntó si Vegeta está mejor que yo…._ Exclamo el saiyan _ Ahora que lo pienso. Está rodeado de varios Ki oscuros, de seguro se la está pasando bien _

_ ¿Quién Eres? _ Gruño un extraño hombre de cabello turquesa y una escalofriante mano amputado agarrando su rostro.

Vegeta estaba sentado en el mostrador, frente a todos los villanos en guardia. Bakugou estaba atrás del mismo mostrador, observando al desconocido que los había liberado de las manos del maldito

_ ¿Yo?, Alguien superior a ti Insecto _


	6. Determinación x Orgullo x Llegada

Vegeta entro al portar, escondió su presencia de los otros tipos raros. Fue un poco impresionante que estos seres tan débiles tuvieran habilidades tan útiles como abrir portales. Al otro extremo. Habían llegado a lo que Vegeta recordaba vagamente era un bar humano.

Vegeta no dejo que detectaran su presencia, con sigilo y una velocidad inhumana, se encaminó hacia la esquina más alejada, atrás del grupo. Tenía una vista panorámica de todo, inclusive, el mocoso secuestrado. Se acomodo entre la sombras pasando desapercibido, se cruzó de brazos y esperó. No negara la curiosidad que esto le generaba, además que, quería ver el potencial de los villanos de este mundo. Aunque el secuestro de un niño les restó puntos.

_ ¡Aggrr! _ Gruño el chico mientras lo amordazaron. Vegeta enarco una ceja, ese no espero que una cría humana actuara así. Interesante.

_ Bakugou Katsuki…~ _

El tipo con la mano amputada en la cara, se acercó al chico, vegeta podía sentir una energía maligna salir de él. Bakugou se removió, gruñendo a través de la cosa en su boca. Los villanos lo estaban rodeando. Dejando a Tomura en frente.

_ Joven bakugou… Es bueno verte en nuestra dulce morada _ Tomura volteo a ver a uno de los villanos _ Creo que fuimos un pocos bruscos. ¿No? _

Dabi se encogió de hombros.

_ Bakugou. ¿Sabes porqué estás aquí? _ Tomura se acerco mas _ Estás aquí para liberarte de tu prisión; Deja el camino de los héroes. Únete a la liga de los Villanos. Tienes talento. Este es un mejor lugar para ti que con esos hombres que no te entiende. No entiende tu ser, ni jamas lo harán. _

Tomura le quitó el dorsal de su boca.

_ ¿De qué sirve malgastar tu talento siguiendo las reglas inútiles y corruptas de un grupo de personas que se hacen llamar héroes para su propia satisfacción? _

Bakugou apretó los dientes, sus ojos salvajes no se dejaron intimidar ante las presencias oscuras de la sala.

_ Eres mejor que ellos. Tu tarea en el mundo no es ser un Héroe. No dejes que su idealismo te límite, eres mucho mejor que ellos _ Tomura alzó las manos a sus costados. _ ¿Qué dices? Elige. Únete a mi. _

Bakugou fue liberado de sus ataduras. Lo villanos estaban en guardia, dispuesto a someter al chico si fuera necesario.

Bakugou abrió la boca, pero no salió ni una palabra. Con rapidez empujo una gran explosión en la cara de Tomura.

_ ¡Mi respuesta es no! _ Grito Determinado _ ¡La forma en que All Might gana, como se ve derrotando al villano! ¡Eso me conquistó! ¡Y nada cambiara mi meta! ¡Seré un héroes, El número 1! ¡Así que vete a la mierda y muere!_

Vegeta mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

Tomura apartó el humo. La explosión no lo había lastimado. Vegeta tomó nota de estas peculiaridades. ¿Que tipo de poder tendrá ese tipo?.

Vegeta notó algo también. En la televisión. Estaba el tipo de ojos muertos. Estaba arreglado y en un traje. Una frase en específico llamó la atención de todos.

_ Es imposible que Bakugou Katsuki se vuelva parte de los villanos _

Bakugou sonríe mostrando sus colmillos.

_ ¡Así es! _

Los villanos se vieron semi frustrados. Vegeta arqueó una ceja, esperando el próximo paso.

_ ¡! _ Vegeta sintió varias presencias aproximándose hasta aquí. Así que ya venía el equipo de rescate para el chiquillo. Vegeta determinó que ya no había necesidad de seguir ocultándose, todo lo interesante ya pasó.

_ Patéticos _ La repentina aparición de la voz de Vegeta alertó a todos. Los villanos se pusieron alerta, atacando de inmediato hacia donde se supone estaba Vegeta. Pero este se había movido, fue hacia el pequeño espacio donde estaba arrinconado el rubio.

_ ¡¿Qué diablos?! _ Vegeta agarro el chico por el cuello de la camisa, para luego lanzarlo hacia atrás del mostrador. Vegeta se posicionó encima del mismo. Todo pasando a grandes velocidades. Los villanos miraron asombrados a este nuevo intruso.

_ ¿Quién eres? _ Gruño Tomura. Kurogiri estaba tras del peliceleste, esperando cualquier orden del chico. Vegeta observó indiferente a los villanos, ignorando también la mirada intensa que le estaba dando Bakugou. _ No pareces ser un héroe _

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

_ Nunca he tenido intención de ser un estúpido héroe _ Vegeta se cruzó los brazos. Tomura dejó salir un sonido de intriga.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Eres un villano? _

Vegeta no dijo nada. Su falta de palabra podría tomarse como una afirmación. Pero eso no le importaba a Vegeta.

_ Ya era hora _ Las palabras de Vegeta confunde a los presentes. Pero no les da tiempo de hacer nada. Pues una gran explosión destruye una de las paredes del bar. All Might había hecho su entrado. Kamui Woods evitó que cualquier ruta de escape.

_ ¡Ya he llegado! _ All Might fijo su vista en un irritado Vegeta y Bakugou _ ¡He venido a tu rescate Joven Bakugou, Joven Vegeta! _

Tomura gruñó de frustración.

_ Kurogari, Libera los Nomu _ Ordenó Tomura. Kurogari trato de hacerlo pero…

_ No puedo, Los Nomus no están cerca de los portales _ Dice Kurogiri. Los villanos se ven arrinconados. Tomura le ordena abrir portales, una retirada era mejor que nada.

Sin embargo, Edgeshot lo noqueo ante de que activara su Quirk. a Vegeta no le interesaba para nada esta pelea de debiluchos.

Vegeta salió hacia afuera. Ignorando a los héroes y Villanos. Al salir, Vegeta noto que habia mas heroes, varios trataron de llegar a él. No obstante. Vegeta se elevó en el aire.

_ ¿Qué haces con estos tontos? Kakarotto _ Goku salió entre alguno edificios. Tenía un grueso par de esposas. _ ¿Te dejastes atrapar? _ Pregunto mas que incrédulo. Goku asintió con una sonrisa.

_ Fue bastante aburrido sabes~, pero me dieron comida, mucha comida _ Exclamo feliz el saiyan. Vegeta hizo una mueca, él no había comido nada _ ¿Y tu vegeta? ¿Que hiciste? _

Vegeta le contó de forma abreviada su nada divertida aventura. Goku asintió.

_ Vaya… Al menos el chico demostró ser interesante ¿No? _ Vegeta frunció los labios. Ciertamente el mocoso rubio mostró ser interesante, pero no lo suficiente como para que Vegeta lo diga en voz alta.

Un gran estruendo los saca de su conversación. Un montón de Monstruos habían aparecido de la nada.

_ ¿Qué pasa con ellos? _ Se preguntaron ambos Saiyan. La energía que esas cosas desprendía era muy diferente, casi enfermiza.

_ Mira a ese _ Señala Goku. All Might estaba peleando con un hombre extraño, su aura era mucho peor que los monstruos.

Vegeta hizo una mueca asqueado.

_ Su aura es repugnante _

Goku asiente de acuerdo. _ Además, Varias presencia han desaparecido y reubicado en otra parte _

_ Si. Ese tipo, el de cabello ridículo. ¿Crees que pueda con esa energía maligna? _

Hablo Vegeta mientras su atención estaba puesta en All Might. Goku dudo un poco.

_ No lo se sabes. Aquí parece que la fuerza no es el factor importante, si no sus poderes extraños _

Vegeta iba a agregar algo más. Hasta que sintió otras presencias. Goku también las capto.

_ ¿Estas presencias no son las del bosque? _

Si, eran de esos niños…

Goku se mostró levemente preocupado. _ ¿Deberíamos decirle a los héroes? _

Vegeta arqueó una ceja.

_ ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de estas sabandijas? _ Goku rió entre dientes.

_ No somos amigos. Oh bueno, Ellos no quieren serlo de todos modos. Sin embargo, se preocupan por los niños así que…. _

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Si quieres ayudar hazlo, como dije antes, no seré parte de tu show estúpido _

Goku sin querer, llevó inconscientemente una de sus manos a su cabeza. Destruyendo así las esposas.

_ ¡Oh rayos! _ Se quejo el saiyan _ Me había esforzado para no romperlas… _

Vegeta niega con la cabeza.

_ Eres una bestia Kakarotto _

Goku sonrió inocente. Quitando los restos de metal de sus muñecas.

_ Bien. ¿Qué hacemos? _

Dice Goku. Vegeta sabe que no lo dice literal. Saben lo que van hacer.

_ Lo de siempre Dice Vegeta. Ambos se alzan un poco más en el aire. Vegeta ve a lo lejos al acompañado con otros chiquillos. _ Mmmm, la única amenaza potencial parece ser ese tipo de aura repugnante _

_ Bien _ Dice Goku _ Déjamelo a Mi, Vegeta _ Goku levanta sus manos ante la mirada fulminante del príncipe _ Anda, se lo debo por darnos de comer~ _

Vegeta gruñó para sí.

_ Eres un imbécil. Kakarotto _ Vegeta se relaja un poco _ Haz lo que quieras _

_ ¡Genial! _

Goku partió directamente hacia donde la pelea de All Might y All For One.


	7. ¿Al bando de los heroes?

Los héroes estaban en el piso derrotados. Best Jeanist se movía agotado en el suelo.

Unos aplausos se escucharon en la área.

_ Como era de esperarse del heroes numero 4, Best Jeanist… _ Una oscura presencia se encontraba en el medio de todo. Jeanist lo reconoció al instante, aquel que jala los hilos en la liga de Villanos. Un contrincante equivalente a All Might _ Tienes fuerza, destreza… Pero no lo necesito… Tu Quirk, no lo necesito. No se adapta a la personalidad de Tomura. _

Escondido. Los niños de la U.A, estaban paralizados, el miedo no permitía mover sus cuerpo ante la presencia de tal ente.

Y en segundos. El campo de batalla se llenó. Los villanos que había sido grabados fueron traídos.

_ Lo siento Tomura… No pude agarrar al chico _All for One se acercó al mencionado. _ Pero no te preocupes, sigue tu camino, sin importar los Errores, continua… Traje a tus camaradas a ti… Recuerda, todo es por tu bien _

All for One vio ligeramente hacia al cielo.

_ Ahí viene… _

Del cielo. All Might apareció. Dando el primer golpe hacia All For One.

_ ¡Haré que regreses todo, All For One! _ Grito, poniendo más presión en sus puños. All For One los detuvo.

_ ¿Me matarás nuevamente, All Might? _

La batalla dio comienzo.

Gran Torino había llegado para dar apoyo, Tratar de agarrar a los villanos. No obstante. All For One no lo permitió. Con unas últimas palabras, Tomura fue obligado a irse.

_ ¡Sensei, no!_

Cuando All Might estuvo a punto de dar un golpe. All for One usó la "transmission" para agarrar al Gran Torino, teletransportado al frente de él, en la dirección donde iba a impactar el puño de All might. Es golpe impacto en el héroe veterano.

_ Si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás… _ Hablo All For One _ Aunque solo vine a salvar a Tomura _

All Might grito enojado. _ ¡Lo siento! _

_ Te desprecio después de todo _ Exclamo el villano _ Tu siendo el símbolo de paz, con esos puños hiciste caer a muchos de mis camaradas. La vista debe ser buena desde ahí arriba ¿No?. _

All For One volvió al ataque, arremetiendo contra el héroe. _ En la cima de sociedad, sobre los cuerpo de los sacrificados, ahí estás. _

All might no quiso escuchar mas.

All For One lanzó un poderoso golpe, pero fue cancelado con el Detroit Smash de All Might.

_ Ahí tanto héroes por ahí verdad~ Tantas cosas por proteger. Perdon, pero no voy a dejar que te contengas solo por esos pequeños obstáculos. _

All Might lo fulmino con la mirada, es tomó por sorpresa al villano _ ¡Cállate! _

Con un buen apretón, usó su fuerza para someter al hombre _ Así es exactamente como juega con las personas, como si fueran títeres. ¡Escoria! _

_ ¡Siempre haciendo las cosas que yo no puedo perdonar! _

Un poderoso golpe impactó con la máscara de All For One, clavandolo al piso. Al mismo tiempo. All Might vomito un poco de sangre. El límite de tiempo….

Mientras tanto, en lo alto del cielo. Goku observó la pelea. _ ¿La energía de All Might está decayendo? _ Goku se movió más cerca. Aterrizando cerca de donde estaba Gran torino tirado.

_ ¿Tu…? _ Susurro el héroe. _ ¿Qué hace aquí….? _

Goku le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora _ No se preocupe. Estoy aquí para ayudar… _

El saiyan tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba al símbolo de paz. Por la forma en que parecía que su forma actual se estaba desvaneciendo. Goku debería darse prisa ante de que algo malo pase.

_ No intervengas _ Intervino a duras penas el héroe veterano, Deteniendo a goku _ Toshinori necesita esto, el mundo lo necesita _

A gran distancia, pocas eran las personas suficientemente valientes como para transmitir la pelea en vivo para todo el país.

Goku se rasco la cabeza confundido.

_ El no tiene fuerzas, ¿estás seguro que quieres que sacrifique lo que tiene? _ Preguntó el saiyan con seriedad.

Gran torino respondió _ ¿Tu estarías de acuerdo con alguien que interrumpa tu pelea a pesar de estar lastimado? _

Goku sonrió. _ Tienes razón, esta no es mi pelea… Sin embargo, también soy un saiyan, y la batallas, siendo mías o no, me emociona de sobremanera. Lo siento _

Además, cierto príncipe siempre interrumpe cuando está lastimado, pensó para si Goku.

Gran Torino vio como el chico salió disparado hacia la batalla. _ Este mocoso… _ A pesar de que sus palabras fueron ignoradas, Gran Torino no pudo evitar su simpatía hacia el niño. _ Igual que Toshinori…. _

El Guerrero saiyan no sintió la mínima culpa por desobedecer las palabras del anciano, después de todo, All Might no tendría mucho tiempo a este ritmo, su energía se acaba a una velocidad alarmante…

_ Yo no he tenia una buena pelea desde que llegué aquí, estoy muy aburrido como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad. _

Con una sonrisa casi infantil, el saiyan intervino en la pelea. Ninguno de los involucrados se lo esperaba.

All For One retrocedió al igual que All Might. Goku estaba en medio de dos. Lo más sorprendente de esto para aquello que no conocían al saiyan. Era la facilidad con la que había agarrado los puños de ambos contrincantes como si no fuera nada.

_ ¿Quien eres tu? _ Exigió saber All For One. Goku le dio una sonrisa.

_ ¡Hola, Soy Goku! _ Y cambian su semblante a uno más serio continuo. _ Y estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de ti _

All might estaba impactado. _ ¿Joven Goku? _

El saiyan no despegó sus ojos de su ahora contrincante. _ All Might. No puedes seguir peleando. Déjamelo a mi _

_ ¿Que? _ Exclamó incrédulo el héroe número 1.

Los niños, que habían sido evacuados del área. Observaban la llegada de goku desde un televisor. Bakugou se mordió el labio. Ese chico es aquel que había estado acompañando al tipo raro que lo habia… habia ayudado con los villanos.

_ Ese chico… Estaba en el campamento con el Aizawa sensei _ Dijo Midorima igual de preocupado que Bakugou.

 _¿Ese sujeto estaba en el campamento?_ Pensó Bakugou, frunció el ceño mientras analizaba la imagen de Goku _Si es así, entonces el tipo de cabello ridiculo tambien… asi es como había llegado sin que los villanos de mierda se dieran cuenta. ¿Pero cómo exactamente hizo eso? ¿Se teletransporto? ¿Es super rapido? ¿O se vuelve invisible a voluntad?..._

Bakugou apretó sus puños, la frustración le carcomía las entrañas, ¿Quien mierda era ese enano como para enfrentarse a la liga de villanos y verse como un vencedor? Y ahora aparece otro, un maldito mocoso con una sonrisa estupida esta frente a un cansado All Might; Dándole la jodida espalda como si fuera la gran cosa.

En otro lugar.

Vegeta observaba batalla recién interrumpida desde lo alto de uno de los edificios más cercanos. El saiyan soltó giro los ojos ante la dramática entrada de otro.

_ Ridículo _

El príncipe desvió su atención el idiota saiyan para ver a los otros dos. El rubio se estaba desgastando de una forma extraña, incluso a la distancia, Vegeta podía ver que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo cambios debido al desgaste de esta energía. Lo más curioso, es que la energía parecía irse, y no había indicios de que pudiera ser recargada con un poco de descanso.

Fue una buena idea por parte de Kakarotto intervenir antes de que la poca energía del héroe se agotara. Quien sabe que tipo de consecuencia podria traer ese desgaste de energia.

Ahora, está el otro tipo. Su energía era abismalmente muy diferente a la de All Might. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, Algo no cuadraba en ese tipo de negro, su energía era fuerte, pero dividida, como si no fueran la misma, cada golpe que había lanzado antes de la intervención de kakarotto , la energía cambiaba completamente,todo esto mientras lo que parecía ser la fuente principal lo mantenía unido.

Todo era bastante intrigante para el príncipe saiyan, pero al final, estos cambios no eran nada para los dos saiyan. La energía que gobierna este mundo es inferior al ki en todo los aspectos.

Vegeta tambien se fijo en las personas que estaba grabando la pelea, y como había una gran variedad de personas amontonadas viendo todo tipo de pantalla. Es fácil asumir que la pelea estaba siendo transmitida para el ojo público.

_ Espero que ese idiota no haga nada estúpido _

Lo cual, conociendo a Kakarotto como lo conocemos, es obvio que hará algo estúpido.

En la pelea.

Goku ignoró las palabras que le decía All Might.

_ ¡Joven Goku! ¡No es buena idea, es peligroso para un niño! _

Goku le dedicó una gran sonrisa. En ese momento. All Might no vio a un niño… Detrás de Goku, la sombra de un hombre se hizo presente, su mirada oscura reflejaba nada más que un buen corazón. All Might parpadeo un par de veces, sin palabras.

_ En realidad. Yo no soy un niño. _

All For One inclinó un poco la cabeza, como un niño cuando está confundido.

_ ¿Ahora dejas que simples niños peleen tus batallas All Might? _

Goku hizo unos cuantos estiramientos, observando con una media sonrisa al villano.

_¿Que? ¿No eras tu el que secuestra niños para tus propios planes? _

El Saiyan no espero respuesta. En segundo, Goku ya estaba al frente. El saiyan se tomó su tiempo, analizando ese cuerpo. Con cautela, dio un golpe en el pecho, haciendo retroceder al hombre de la máscara.

_ ¿Oh? _ Exclamo Goku sorprendido. Su golpe había impactado, pero por la postura del hombre, la sensación dura que sintió no era para nada su imaginación.

_ ¿Sorprendido?...Los Quirk de resistencia tienen su encanto _

Goku asintió, así que ese cambio de energía inusual justo al frente de su pecho había sido uno de los poderes de este mundo, Un cambio de energía que se desplaza a la parte de cuerpo que necesita la protección.

Goku no evitó que su sonrisa emocionada surcara en su rostro.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿El joven héroe teme ahora? _

_ Al contrario; Estoy muy emocionado. Espero que este combate no termine decepcionante _

Esta vez, no fue Goku el que dio el primer paso. All For One disparo un golpe de aire en dirección al Saiyan. Goku ni se molestó en esquivarlo, alzó una de sus manos hacia atrás y dio un golpe al aire, sin moverse hacia adelante, el impulso de aire que llevaba consigo el golpe salió disparado como una bala, con la misma fuerza de presión que All For One había hecho.

Ambas presiones de aire causaron un gran choque al impactar entre sí. All For One se cubrió con sus brazos para evitar los escombros que la explosión había causado.

_ ¡Aumentemos de nivel! _

All For One apretó los labios.

 _Algo no está bien. Ese golpe de aire tenía la misma presión que el anterior que había detenido All Might. Sin embargo, Este niño envio su propio golpe para cancelar el mio, con mucha más facilidad que el propio All Might…_

 _Será que este niño es el nuevo sucesor…_

 _No… Ya hay un nuevo sucesor… ¿Es acaso uno de los niños?_

_ ¡Oye! ¡¿Vas a pelear?! _ Grito Goku despues de un rato de que All For One no se moviera de su posición y no hiciera nada para atacar.

 _Solo hay una forma de saber si la información es real._

All Might miró horrorizado como All For One se lanzaba con poder hacia Goku. Tanto Goku Como All For One conectaron sus puños, creando una onda de choque inmensa. Todos aquellos que presenciaban el combate tenían los ojos como platos, estando sumergidos en un mar de incredulidad.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos; ¿Porque ese insecto pierde tanto tiempo?.

_ Tu…No eres de este mundo… _ Susurro All For One mientras daba un salto hacia atrás. Goku se quedo en su puesto, parpadeando un par de veces.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Te diste cuenta? _ Goku se rasco la cabeza mientras hacía una cara vergonzosa _ Es difícil contener mi parte Saiyan _

 _Así que es verdad…._

Los niños de U.A estaban sin palabras. ¿Qué está pasando?

Bakugou sudo frio ante la abrumadora muestra de poder por parte de lo que parecía ser un niño no muy mayor que el mismo. Midoriya estaba en las misma, ambos no podían evitar sentirse como pequeñas hormigas observando la batalla de dos titanes.

Y no eran los únicos.

Endeavor, Eraserhead, Hawks, Nezu… Y más. Todos los héroes, Todo los Villanos. Todo el mundo, Observando la aparición de un niño, uno que podía hacer lo que un debilitado y cansado All Might no.

_ ¿Quién es el? _ Susurro MIdoriya, agarrando su temblorosas manos.

Vegeta gruño por lo bajo. Tenía el presentimiento de que el idiota hizo una estupidez.

_ ¿Que tenemos aqui~? _

Vegeta chasqueo la lengua ante la obvia intrusión. Un extraño con alas. Fantástico pensó con sarcasmo el saiyan.

_ ¿Qué hace un niño en un lugar tan alto? _ Hawks se acercó a un Vegeta irritado. El héroe detuvo su andar ante un mal presentimiento. Los ojos oscuro del príncipe no dejaron al extraño.

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque me siento como un pajarito en frente de un Pitón?_

Hawks tenía una sonrisa cautelosa.

_ Lárgate Insecto _

 _¿Villano? ¿Civil?..._

Vegeta ignoro unos segundos al héroe para mirar como iba la cosa con Kakarotto. Las cosas no habían cambiado.

_ ¿Mmm? _

Ante la repentina atención del Niño en la pelea-que sinceramente se veía genial desde aquí- Hawks también echó un vistazo.

_ ¿Que? _ Dijo Atónito.. Sus rasgos se arrugaron en una expresión que jamás pensó hacer.

Vegeta tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

Goku había dado el movimiento. All For One estaba de rodillas. Frente a un Goku que volaba por encima de él.

_ ¿Ganó? _ Susurro el héroe con alas. Vegeta se paró de donde estaba sentado. Sorprendiendo a su inesperado acompañante.

Vegeta despegó hacia donde estaba su compañero saiyan.

_¿Mmm? ¡Vegeta! ¿Decidiste intervenir? _ Esta última parte lo dijo haciendo una mueca. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Claro que no idiota. Termina con el de una vez. _ Exigió el príncipe impaciente.

Goku giro su vista hacia All For One.

_ ¿Terminar conmigo?... Lo lamento niño. Pero Aún no es el momento. _

All For One no se iría a ningún lado sin pelear, mucho menos a la muerte.

_ Lo lamento. Pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con el. El solamente irá a la prisión. Nada mas _

Ambos Saiyan voltearon a ver a la que los interrumpe. Una mujer rubia.

_ Usted, Sakura..._ Dijo Goku reconociéndola.

_ Goku. Esto ya no es tu jurisdicción. Apártate de el. Nos encargaremos de esto a partir de ahora. _

A Vegeta no le gusto nada el tono de voz que empleó la mujer para hablarle. Y Goku sabía muy bien como reaccionara Vegeta si deja que esto continúe.

_ Vamos Vegeta. Este no es nuestro mundo… _ Le susurró Goku. _ Ademas, Esta mujer me dijo que nos ayudará si la ayudamos a cambio. Un ganar ganar. _

A Vegeta no le gustó para nada como sonó eso. Hace años, Freezer también le diría esas misma palabras a su padre.

_ Solo será por poco tiempo. Vamos Vegeta, tal vez y sea divertido _

Sakura observó la interacción de ambos niños. Goku fue fácil de convencer y manipular…. Pero este niño muestra se alguien de cuidado. Habrá que proceder con precaución alrededor de él.

_ Bien. Pero mejor que sea bueno, si no… _ Vegeta miró directamente a los ojos de Sakura _ Los matare. _

Sakura, siendo conocida como una mujer carente de miedo, sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, paralizado sus manos unos segundos.

Goku no tomó en cuenta las palabras de su amigo.

_ No digas esos Vegeta, no serán tan malos _

 _¿Pero si lo somos?_ Pensó Sakura _Si somos tan malo, y el decide matarnos…¿Lo detendrás?_

Algo le decía a Sakura que la respuesta sería un profundo silencio.


	8. La academia ¿Los Saiyajins héroes?

Bakugou estaba acostado en su cama, observando el techo con una inusual mirada distante.

Ya han pasado más de tres días desde que el mundo presenció la gran pérdida de poder de All Might y la fuerza aparente de un niño con identidad aún desconocida. Bakugou no tenía duda de que los héroes profesionales estaba tan perdidos como el. Sin embargo, la mujer que había aparecido para detener al chico de hacer cualquier cosa con el villano no era nadie más que la ministra de defensa de la unidad de héroes.

Bakugou frunció el ceño.

¿Que pasaria ahora? Tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que tuviera que mudarse a los dormitorios de U. A.

Nada cambiaría, las clases, los entrenamientos, los simulacros… Todo estaría igual.

¿Lo sería?

Por alguna razón, Bakugou dudaba que todo fuera tal cual lo dijo Aizawa-sensei, All Might había mostrado su verdadera apariencia cuando perdió lo poco que tenía de poder. Literalmente, todo Japon habia tenido la desgracia de ver a su Símbolo caer. Joder.

Bakugou gruño para sí. El mismo había visto a su más gran Heroes caer, y todo por ser débil. Por dejar que uno malditos villanos buenos para nada lo secuestraran…

_ ¡Joder! _ Grito con fuerza, sin contener las explosiones que salían de sus manos. Cerró los ojos frustrado. Queria ser mas fuerte, Tenia que ser más fuerte, para que nunca mas volviera a pasar esta situación. _ Joder..._

Por primera vez desde el secuestro y el rescate, bakugou se permitió soltar una sola lágrima.

Goku soltó un gemido de aburrimiento. Otra vez estaba en un auto atrapado con una cantidad de hombre que le daban miradas nerviosas. Vegeta estaba a su lado, pero ignorando todo ser vivo. El saiyan de naranja dejó caer su cabeza contra el vidrio endurecido del auto, haciéndolo varias veces.

_ ¡Ya puedes quedarte quieto! _ Le gritó exasperado Vegeta, El principe tenia una vena peligrosamente abultada en la frente. Uno de los hombres más cercanos se alejó de ambos niños.

_ ¡Oh vamos Vegeta! _ Exclamo este. _ ¡Estoy aburrido! _

Vegeta apretó los puños.

_ Eso no me interesa. Solo Callate _ Dijo con los dientes apretados. Goku frunció el ceño.

_ ¡No es justo Vegeta! ¡Estoy aburrido! _ Goku empezó a golpear la ventana otra vez, solo que ahora miraba a vegeta mientras lo hacía. El príncipe no perdió de vista la insolencia de Goku.

_ ¡Ahora si! _ Vegeta se lanzó sobre Goku. El Saiyan terrícola tampoco se dejó someter. Ambos comenzaron una pelea entre ellos. Llenando el auto de gritos y amenazas malsonantes.

Algunos de los guardias se miraron entre sí.

_ ¿Los detenemos? _ Preguntó uno.

Los hombres estaban armados hasta los dientes, y no fue raro ver a los más jóvenes apuntar hacia los niños que actuaban como si ninguno de ellos existiera.

_ ¡Vegeta! ¡D-Deja de jalar mis cachetes! _

El príncipe tenía fuertemente agarrado las mejillas del otro saiyan. Mientras tanto, Goku lo tenia presionado contra el asiento agarrando la cara del príncipe estrujandola en el proceso.

_ ¡Quitame la maldita mano de encima antes de que arranque tu asquerosa piel de un jalón! ¡Maldita sabandija!_

Goku puso una mirada ofendida, y en consecuencia, con su otra mano le dio un fuerte pellizco en los costados al saiyajin más pequeño. Vegeta dio un respingo exaltado. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos hacia un muy orgullo Goku.

_¡Tu...Maldito! _

Vegeta tambien tomo represalias, estirando mas los cachetes del salvador del universo.

_ ¡Ay ay ay ay! ¡Duele Vegeta! _

_ ¡Suéltame Idiota! _

_¡Ay! ¡Nunca! _

Uno de los guardias más valientes, se aproximo hacia los dos guerreros.

_ ¡Oigan Basta! ¡Dejen de hacer ruido! _ Con falta de tacto, el guardia agarró la camisa de goku y la jala hacia atrás. Goku no se movió ni una pulgada.

_ ¿...? _ El guardia dio otro intento, pero mas fuerte. Nuevamente Goku no se movió.

El saiyan volteo su vista a la persona que lo estaba agarrando. Vegeta hizo los mismo.

_ Uhm… ¿Puedes soltarme?. Arruinaras mi ropa. _ Dijo Goku. Vegeta aprovechó la distracción de su rival para sentarle una patada en la boca del abdomen, sacándole el aire y también de su persona. El guardia dio un paso atrás al ver la acción violenta ejecutada por el niño más pequeño.

Goku se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

_ ¡Eso dolió mucho Vegeta! _

_ ¡Ustedes Basta les dije! _ Intervino el guardino.

Y al Saiyan de azul no le gustó para nada que le levante la voz. Con una mirada fulminante exclamó.

_ Te cortaré la lengua en menos de una fracción de segundo si sigues molestando. _

La mirada sombría de Vegeta se intensificó hacia el guardia. Este se acobardó de inmediato. Algo estaba muy mal con ese chico. Goku intervino para calmar las cosas.

_ Vamos, Calma._ Dijo mirando a Vegeta con una sonrisa, luego su atención volvió al intruso _ ¿Puedes irte ahora? _

El guardia asintió de inmediato, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

_ No puedes andas amenazandolos Vegeta, estamos tratando de que no nos vean como una amenaza _

Vegeta chasqueo la lengua molesto.

_ Somos una amenaza ya sea que quieran verlo o no. Además, ¿Porque diablos vamos con ellos? _

_ Creo que es una forma de conocer mejor este mundo _ Explico Goku _ No sabemos qué hacemos aquí, no sabemos como volver, no sabemos cómo comunicarnos con un ángel o Dios de la destrucción de este universo. Así que, por los momentos, nos tenemos que conformar con ellos…. _

Vegeta se sorprendió ante la respuesta madura del otro. Y asi como Goku se había puesto serio, Vegeta hizo lo mismo. Dejando atrás el aire caprichoso de antes.

_ Whis habló sobre una prueba, Regresar al universo 7… Simple. Sin embargo; Para que mandarnos aquí, un universo aleatorio sin nada que ofrecer donde desconocemos quien es el Dios encargado. ¿Espera que busquemos algo? ¿Algo equivalente a una salida trasera de este lugar? _

Goku medito un poco las palabras de su amigo.

_… Bueno. No lograremos nada pensando. ¡Disfrutemos nuestra estadía temporal! _ Dijo despreocupado el saiyan, restándole importancia a la situación. Vegeta soltó un suspiro exasperado.

_ El milagro no duró mucho…. _

Goku solo se rió entre dientes, haciendo su típica pose despreocupada.

Llegaron a su destino. Los guardias bajaron primero del auto, para luego indicarle a Goku y A vegeta que hicieran lo mismo. Goku bajo con entusiasmo, alegre de ver que este lugar no era como los otros. Vegeta igual quedo un poco sorprendido, no era como la cárcel del principio ni nada, no parecía en lo absoluto un lugar para mantener a los saiyan en observación…

 _Sospechoso…_

Vegeta miró de cerca los alrededores, muchos árboles y bancas, Al frente, dos grandes edificios donde Vegeta podía deslumbrar movimiento, ¿Un lugar público?. ¿Porque?.

Uno de los guardia habló con un hombre en traje. Gracias a sus sentidos superiores, Vegeta pudo escuchar lo que hablaban.

_ ¿Es seguro tenerlos sin restricción? _ Preguntó el hombre con traje, por la forma en que sus ojos se movía nerviosamente, Vegeta podía decir que este hombre sabía con quienes estaba tratando.

_ Las esposas no hacen nada, Los grilletes anti-Quirk es la misma historia. Aún no sabemos las armas _

Vegeta bufó por lo bajo, ¿Armas? Necesitaran mas que eso para detener a un Saiyan

Ahora el hombre tenía una cara dudosa.

_...Solo tenerlos vigilados, no los dejes ir cerca de ningún alumno _

 _¿Alumnos?. Así que esto no es una prisión, es una escuela… ¿¡Porque mierda estamos en una escuela!?_

Vegeta giro su vista para ver a Goku. Quien estaba observando a unas pocas mariposa sobrevolar su cabeza. Vegeta apenas resiste el impulso de ir y darle una puñetazo en la cara haber si así recuperaba algo de inteligencia.

 _¿Porque tuve que caer en un universo aleatorio con un imbécil como el?... Debí quedarme en casa en vez de dejarme convencer por este idiota para ir a entrenar.._

_ Bien. Ustedes, Siganme. _

Ante la orden Vegeta estrecho la mirada, retando al otro a repetirlo. El guardia tartamudeo algo inentendible.

_ Ya Vegeta, Vamos. _

El guardia se relajo al ver como el chico de naranja evitaba cualquier acción amenazante del otro.

Caminaron por unos pasillo extrañamente desiertos, solo los guardias, el hombre de traje y los Saiyan eran las únicas presencias por estos lares. Algo que notaron ambos saiyan de inmediato.

_ Oye,Vegeta. ¿No te parece un poco raro esto? _ Susurró Goku, esta vez. Haciéndolo bien.

El príncipe asintió.

_ Hay más de mil formas de salir de aquí,y ninguno de los presentes podrían evitarlo….Muy sospechoso _

_ Tal vez ahora ya no nos traten como sus enemigos _

Era un posibilidad mínima, no imposible. Sin embargo, Vegeta no creía que simplemente dejarán de tratarlos como amenazas solo porque Kakarotto venció a una sabandija sin valor.

_A lo mejor es porque son buenas personas _ Intervino Goku adivinando los pensamientos del príncipe.

 _No...Hay algo más en esto…_

Pararon de caminar para quedar frente a una habitación. El hombre de traje carraspeo para llamar la atención de los dos saiyajin.

_ Tú… Hay alguien importante que quiere hablar contigo antes de ir a nuestro destino. _

Vegeta frunció el ceño. ¿Alguien quería hablar con el?. Goku tambien estaba un poco confundido.

El príncipe entró a la habitación con visible desdén.

La mujer de antes era la única que le esperaba.

_ Hola de nuevo. _ La mujer le dedicó una suave sonrisa _ No seas tímido, Ven. Toma asiento. _

Vegeta chasqueo la lengua. _ Hmnf. Yo hago lo que quiera Mujer _ El príncipe Saiyan se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta. Observo con agrado como su acción había tensado a la humana.

_ Bien… _ Ella se acomodo en su lugar, su sonrisa falsa había bajado _ ¿Vegeta Verdad?, Mi nombre es Sakura. Es un placer conocerte oficialmente. _

_ … _

_ Ya he hablado con Goku-san antes. Nos conocimos mucho sabes. Ahora pensé que sería apropiado conocerte a ti tamb..._

Sakura no termino su oración cuando Vegeta la interrumpió irritado.

_ Ya cállate y ve al punto. No estoy aquí para escuchar tus experiencias de vida con el insecto ese _

Sakura se callo sorprendida por la agresividad del chico. Y a pesar de todo lo mostrados, todo lo que le contó Goku. Sakura sintió el deseo de someter a este niño...no, no niño. A este hombre tan orgulloso.

Sakura tosió un poco. Aclarando su garganta y su mente.

_ Bien. Directo al punto entonces. _ La sonrisa falsa ya no estaba, Vegeta presenció la verdadera personalidad de esta mujer humana, una seria y astuta. Una serpiente. _ Hay una razón por la que están aquí. Se que te has preguntado porque este lugar… Este lugar es U.A. La academia de héroes… _

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. ¿Academia de héroes?. Que ridicules mas grande.

_ Los mejores héroes se encuentran en este lugar. Y desde que Goku-san derrotó al más grande villano de la historia frente a las cámaras. Pues, este ahora es su lugar, como un héroe _

Jah. Vegeta se burló de esas palabras. ¿Kakarotto un héroe? Porque mejor no hacen a un bebé su presidente, eso les saldria mucho mejor.

Sakura ignoró la mirada burlesca del chico.

_ Desde que Goku-san salió en la televisión al alcance de todo japón y por ende, del mundo. Es necesario hacer cosas que al principio no estaban previstas. Tu estadía como la de Goku-san en esta academia es una de ellas. _

_ Sigues sin ir al punto _ Gruño Vegeta. Sakura hizo una mueca, que rápidamente se fue de su rostro.

_ Tienes razón. Quiero que se queden aquí, que den la imagen de ser jovenes heroes en ascenso, que muestran que nuestro país aún tiene buenos héroes que ofrecer. Claro, a cambio recibirán toda la ayuda que sea posible de nosotros, dinero, vivienda, comida, salud, etc. Un tratos bastante justo ¿No te parece? _

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. Sakura tuvo un mal momento cuando se dio cuenta que este niño no era tan fácil como Goku.

_ ¿Eso es todo?... Tu precio no es suficiente para pagar mis servicios. _

Sakura frunció el ceño inconscientemente ante el tono despectivo empleado por el saiyan.

_ ¿Dices que los fondos de de japón no son suficiente? _

Vegeta mostró una sonrisa burlona.

_ Así es Mujer. Es tan pobre, que me sorprende que vengas a mi con una propuesta tan declinable. _

Sakura apretó los puños.

_...Serán perseguidos. Si no aceptas nuestra ayuda. No será solo japón quien los persigue, será todo el mundo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, huir? _

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Esperaba una mejor amenaza. ¿Crees que eso me interesa? Creo que estas olvidando tu lugar Mujer. Este planeta puede ser tan fácilmente borrado con un chasquido de dedos. ¿Huir? No digas estupideces insecto. Aquellos que me persigan solo obtienen un final en mis manos. No solo personas, sino regiones enteras perecerán… ¿Eso es lo que quieres? _

Sakura quedó quieta. Sus cabeza pensando a mil por segundo.

_ Goku-san no expresó intenciones de que quisieran atacarnos _

El príncipe bufo por lo bajo.

_ Si crees en él para detenerme, entonces ya no serán exterminados por mi, si no que se convertirán en simple daño colateral _

Sakura nuevamente quería decir algo. Sin embargo. Vegeta ya se había aburrido de tanta charla innecesaria.

_ Escucha. Hago lo que se me plazca, si decido quedarme aqui, es porque quiero y se me apetece. No creas ni por un segundo de que te debo algo o te matare. _

Vegeta se fue de ahí, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca. Sakura rechino los dientes molesta.

_ Cómo se atreve…. _ Gruñó entre dientes.

Sakura golpeo con fuerza la mesa. Ese maldito niño la había sacado de sus casillas, no solo desprecio su amabilidad, si no que la humillo, la amenaza y como si no fue el colmo, recalcó que su vida no valía nada y podría ser apagada en un chasquido.

_ Esto no se quedara asi… _

Mientras tanto.

Goku se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la puerta, Los guardias se encontraban muy nerviosos. Había tratado de mover a Goku, de llevarlo a otra parte, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la pared.

_ ¡Ey Vegeta! _ Saludo el saiyan al ver salir a su compañero. Vegeta le miro indiferente. La miradas duraron unos tres segundos antes de que Goku sonriera. _ ¿Que tal? _ Pregunto, aunque por dentro sabía la respuesta.

Vegeta chasqueo la lengua. Sin responder, Dirigió su mirada a los guardias.

_ Tengo hambre. _

Los guardias se miraron entre sí, antes de indicarles a los dos saiyajin que irían a la cocina. Vegeta y Goku iban juntos.

Goku no compartió sus pensamientos más. Sabía que Vegeta jamás destruiría algo solo por destruir, El principe habia cambiado, y ni siquiera personas molesta como esa mujer podrían obligar a la oscuridad del príncipe resurgir. Goku lo sabia, y por ello, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Se quedarían por un tiempo.


	9. Un día para el inicio de clases

Goku frunció los labios. A su lado, Vegeta le miraba con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en su cara.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con estudiar? _ Pregunto Goku con un tono sospechosamente irritado. Vegeta disfruto cada segundo de esto. Ya no es tan bonito todo ehh Kakarotto.

Goku apenas resiste el impulso de golpear a Vegeta en la cara. El tonto seguro había sabido todo este tiempo.

_ Esto es una academia, Así que si. Van a asistir a clases, estudiar, presentar exámenes. _ Exclamo el hombre en trajes. Estaba un poco tenso, pero ya no tan nervioso como antes, seguro fue debido a que los saiyan ya no desprendían esa aura de presión. Aunque solo fuera el estado normal de los saiyan; habían decidió esconder su ki por completo, viendo que al parecer eso calmaba a los humanos, ¿Es que podían sentir el ki?. La respuesta era no, no podían, pero la presión alrededor de los niños era suficiente para poner nervioso a cualquiera.

_ ¿Porque necesitamos estudiar? ¿No se supone que los héroes solo salvan personas y ya? _ Preguntó con urgencia. Su rostro estaba en una seria cara de desconcierto. Incluso Vegeta pensaba que la lógica de estudiar era algo que no tenía nada que ver con un heroes.

_ Ser un héroe, es una profesión. Hay agencias donde los héroes trabajan, y son pagados por ellos. Un trabajo más de cual tienes que graduarte para tener tu licencia de héroe; Y para eso necesitas pasar las materias y los exámenes. _

Goku hizo un sonido inconformista. Mientras que Vegeta se reía internamente. Goku le dio un golpe en el hombro.

_ ¡No te rías! _ Le reprendió. Vegeta le miró con el ceño fruncido.

_ Cállate idiota. Si quiero reírme de tu estupidez lo haré _ Le gruñó el príncipe. Goku solo le saco la lengua. _ Deja de ser tan infantil. Además los estudios no importan _

Goku se animó visible ante eso. Mientras que el hombre con traje lo miró interrogante.

_ Estos imbéciles nos tienen aquí para convertirnos en héroes. Es obvio que aunque fracases en las pruebas, te graduaras, les conviene que así sea. _

Goku exclamó un "Oh" de realización. El hombre de traje intervino antes de que hubiera un malentendido.

_ E-Esperen chicos, La academia tiene políticas estrictas y dudo que… _ El hombre cayó al ver que tanto Goku como Vegeta lo ignoraban.

_ ¡Eres bastante listo Vegeta! ¡No me había dado cuenta! _ Dijo el saiyan acariciando inconscientemente el ego ya super hinchado del príncipe.

_ ¡Por supuesto idiota! _

Goku solo soltó una risas mientras se rascaba la cabeza. El hombre de traje soltó un suspiro exasperado, pero no verbalizo su irritación. Tendría que advertirles a los profesores de estos dos.

_ Ah. Me preocupe por nada _ Exclamo relajado el saiyan de naranja.

 _Estos dos darán más problemas que soluciones._

Vegeta recordó algo importante.

_ Oye tu. ¿A donde vamos a dormir? _

Es cierto. Ellos sabían que se quedaran en la academia, se les explico donde deben buscar la comida, pero nada de dónde dormirán.

_ ¿Dormir? _ Preguntó el hombre. Vegeta frunció el ceño peligrosamente. El hombre, observando lo voluble que era el Príncipe, trató de enmendar su duda. _ D-Digo ¡Claro!, Tenemos preparadas un par de habitaciones aquí en la academia. _

El Hombre los movió nuevamente. Los guio hasta llegar una zona bastante iluminada, más calidad. Goku noto con curiosidad que se acercaban a algunos Ki.

_ ¿No seremos los únicos aquí? _ Pregunto Goku. El hombre lo miró brevemente.

_ Como dije antes. Esto es una academia. Se quedarán en los dormitorios, donde tendrán que convivir con los futuros héroes que alberga la U.A. _

Vegeta gruño por lo bajo. ¿Tendría que aguantar a un montón de sabandijas por tiempo indefinido?.

_ No deben preocuparse. Cada uno tendrá habitaciones separadas, las suyas Afortunadamente, se encuentran más alejadas del resto. _

Goku asintió. Siendo sincero, no le importaba convivir con los habitantes humanos de este mundo. El simple hecho de que podrá ver como es el entrenamiento de esta tierra le llega de una emoción conocida. El saiyan terrícola le dio una mirada emocionada a su par, quien solo puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Estos futuros héroes ¿Son fuertes? _ Pregunto Goku.

El hombre de traje no supo cómo responder correctamente la pregunta, después de todo, comparado con los saiyan, no se podría decir que los alumnos de U.A fueran fuertes.

_ Bueno, en los ranking de las escuelas de héroes, nuestros alumnos siempre tienen un buen lugar en la cima. _

Goku arqueo una ceja confuso.

_ ¿Y? ¿Eso significa que son fuertes? _

El hombre de traje asintió. Vegeta frunció el ceño.

_ Pues yo no siento que sean para nada fuertes… _ Goku tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su compañeros. Si hablamos de energía, las presencias de todo el edificio carecían de un ki mínimamente fuerte.

_ ¿Tal vez ellos usan un diferente tipo de energía? _ Exclamo Goku en una vaga forma de justificar la falta de ki fuertes. _ Sus poderes parecen ser bastante fuertes sin necesidad del Ki _

_ ¿Y cuanto crees que les ayuda eso? _

Goku se encogió de hombros. _ No mucho.

El hombre de traje frunció el ceño; Estos dos niños extraterrestres estaban menospreciando el poder del cual la humanidad está tan orgulloso.

_ Los Quirk son algo parte del cuerpo de una persona. _ Interrumpió con un deje de irritación. Vegeta entorno los ojos para nada impresionado.

_ Osea que la fuerza de un "Quirk" Es la misma que tiene en el cuerpo ¿No? _ La mueca del hombre fue suficiente respuesta para Vegeta _ Vaya, no pense que encontraria algo tan patético que un poder que es solo unas décimas más fuerte que el de un humano normal sin ki. _

Goku se rió entre dientes. _ Sí, los humanos que usan Ki son mucho más fuertes. _

Los saiyajins se callaron cuando llegaron a su destino. Una sala de estar bastante espaciosa, con varios muebles, un televisor y una gran cocina.

_ Este es el espacio compartido, donde los estudiantes que usan los dormitorios conviven, cocinan, ect… _

Vegeta arrugó la nariz en desagrado. _ Yo no comparto. _

_ Oh vamos Vegeta. No es tan malo _

Vegeta ignoró el comentario de Goku.

_ Dije que no comparto _

Goku soltó un suspiro. _ Bueno, no queda de otra. ¿Tienes otro lugar donde quedarnos?. _

El hombre de traje los observó con cierta irritación. _ Entiendo que no estén acostumbrados a estos cambios. Pero deben adaptarse al igual que los estudiantes. No hay otra opción. _

Ante esas palabras. Vegeta gruñó. Su mirada fulminante parecían atravesar al hombre.

_ ¿Estás tratando de decirme que debo o no hacer? _

El hombre al notar el peligro eminente negó con fuerza. Con una mirada suplicante dirigida a Goku le pide ayuda. Sin embargo, este estabas más ocupado revisando la cocina que prestando atención. Sin más. Tuvo que armarse de valor para enfrentar a iracundo príncipe.

_ ¡E-Esa no es mi intención!. Por favor. Nosotros somos los que no tenemos opción. Entienda nuestra situación. _

Vegeta cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Meditando la situación. El hombre solo podía rezar para que Vegeta recapacitara.

Goku mientras tanto. Se deleitaba con toda la vasta comida que hay en el refrigerador. Suficiente para alimentar a los dos saiyajins.

_ ¡Oye Vegeta! ¿Quieres comer algo? ¡Esto está super lleno! _

Goku se asomo para gritarle un poco más a su amigo. Sin embargo, la llegado de varios Ki atrajo su atención.

_ ¿Mmm? _

Midoriya junto a Uraraka e Iida entraron a la sala compartida. Charlaban entre sí hasta que notaron la presencia del Príncipe y el hombre de traje.

_ ¿Oh?. ¿Interrumpimos algo? _

Vegeta rápidamente reconoció los Ki de estos niños. Estaban en el campamento ese. Si no mal recuerda, el de ridículo cabello verde no era nada más que un saco de carne inútil. Goku al parecer también se interesó en los intrusos. Salió de la cocina. Siendo reconocido.

Midoriya abrió los ojos de par en par.

_ ¡¿Tu eres…?! ¡El que peleo contra All for One! _

Goku ladeo la cabeza. _ ¿All for One? _

Vegeta chasqueo la lengua con molestia. _ Genial. Más sabandijas. _

Midoriya se encontraba sentado al uno de los sillones. Había tenido que moverlo para poder sentarse al frente de los dos Saiyan. Iida y Uraraka estaban igual de tensos y nerviosos. (El hombre de traje se fue para darle tiempo a los saiyajins de que socialicen *Huyo*)

_.. Em..._ Midoriya trato de romper el tenso silencio. Pero sus propios nervios se ponían contra el. Llenándose de aire. Midoriya tomó uso de todo su valor. _ ¡Mi nombre es Midoriya izuku! ¡Es un placer conocerte! _ Exclamo mientra hacia una excesiva reverencia,. casi golpeando su frente contra la mesa.

Goku parpadeo un poco desconcertado ante la actitud del chico. Iida le siguió. _ ¡Mi nombre es Iida Tenya! ¡También es un gusto! _ Imito la reverencia del peliverde.

Uraraka se contuvo un poco con su emoción, mostrándose tímida. _ E-Es un placer. Soy Uraraka Ochako. _

Goku les dedicó una sonrisa. _ ¡Hola, Soy Goku! Y el es Vegeta _ Presentó el saiyan terrícola. Vegeta solo soltó un sonido de desdén, aun así reconocer la presencia de los jóvenes. _ No tienen porque estar tan tensos _ Termino con una carcajada amistosa. Eso pareció aliviar enormemente a los nerviosos adolescentes.

_..Eh.. Goku-san, Sí no es muy atrevido. ¿Que está haciendo aquí?._

Midoriya espero no enfadar a nuevo héroe del mundo. Pero su curiosidad por esta persona no tenía límites. Desde de la gran batalla que el propio All Might tuvo problemas para terminar. Este sujeto lo hizo en menos de pocos minutos.

Goku se encogió de hombros. _ No tenemos nada mejor que hacer. _

_ ¿Eh? _ Exclamo el trio un poco sorprendido por la respuesta vaga del saiyan.

Iida no pudo contener su propia sorpresa, se levantó de golpe mientras golpeaba sus palmas contra la mesa.

_ ¿¡A que se refiere con eso?! _ Hablo Iida. Vegeta frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz elevado.

_ Vegeta y yo nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo. _ Explico Kakarotto. _ Se supone que aquí viviremos de ahora en adelante. Para… _ Goku se callo al no recordar la palabra _ Para… ¿como era?... _

_ ¿Graduarse? _ Intentó ayuda Uraraka. Goku se iluminó.

_ ¡Si eso! _

Midoriya frunció el ceño en confusión. ¿Graduarse? ¿Significa que está persona estudia aquí? No parece mayor que ninguno de ellos, no puede ser uno de tercer año. Y aunque fuera de segundo, no lo habían visto en ningún momento en la escuela, o prácticas. Una persona con tal talento y Quirk poderoso, era casi imposible mantenerla fuera de la vista pública. Entonces...

Midoriya tenía una expresión de contrariedad. _…¿Usted estudia aquí? _

Goku asintió sin problemas.

_ ¿Podría decirme en qué año y clase están? _ Pregunto está vez. Goku se encogió de hombros.

_ No lo se. Somos nuevos. _

Está vez, el trio de amigos no pudo contener su incredulidad. _ ¿Nuevos? Pero… Las clases comenzaron hace mucho. _ Exclamo dudosa Uraraka.

Iida y Midoriya cruzaron miradas, sin tener idea de que pensar.

_ ¿Hay algún problema con eso? _ Vegeta interrumpió por primera vez en la conversación. Los chicos casi inconscientemente retrocedieron al reconocer el peligro. Vegeta no estaba de humor, tantos gritos y preguntas sin sentido lo molestaban.

Midoriya se tenso notablemente al ser el receptor de la fría y oscura mirada de Vegeta.

 _Está persona no la conozco, estaba sentada al lado de Goku-san, será acaso compañeros o familia… Si es así. Puede que también sea igual de fuerte que Goku-san, tiene un aura a su alrededor que lo confirma._

_ ¿Vegeta-san verdad? _ Intervino Uraraka. _ Lamentamos mucho si le molestamos. Esa no era nuestra intención. _

Vegeta levantó un poco su barbilla _ ¿Y quien te hablo pequeña sabandija? _

Urakara se congeló ante la imprevista hostilidad. Iida salió en su defensa.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una futura compañera de estudios! _

Midoriya se interpuso antes de que Iida convirtiera su regaño en un monólogo.

_ Cálmate Iida-kun. _

Goku solo se rió entre diente ante la energía de estos chicos. _ Ustedes si que son divertidos. _ Exclamo. Vegeta gruño por lo bajo una sería de palabras que los chicos no pudieron entender. _ ¿Mmm? No seas malo Vegeta. Son solo niños. _

El príncipe le dio una mala mirada. Siendo recibido por una sonrisa.

Midoriya contempló todo el desarrollo con curiosidad científica.

 _Tenía razón. Ellos son cercanos, seguramente familia. Así que está la posibilidad de que sus niveles de fuerza sean iguales. ¿Sus quirk también serán parecidos?... Además de que está el hecho de que no se sabe cual es el Quirk de Goku-san. Mostró varias técnicas en la pelea contra All for One…._

_...Entonces….¿Que edad tienen?. Estos son los dormitorios de primer año, nosotros apenas llegamos ayer. _ Continuo Uraraka. Midoriya le agradeció internamente por seguir con la conversación.

Goku dirigió su mirada por escasos segundos hacia Vegeta, pero éste había procedido a ignorar todo.

_ En realidad… _ Goku estuvo a punto de decir su edad si no fuera porque el hombre de traje

_ Lo lamento niños. Pero Goku-san y Vegeta-san necesitan seguir con el recorrido. _

Midoriya frunció el ceño decepcionado. No pudieron llegar a mucho con las escasa información que se le proporcionó.

Vegeta notó este comportamiento. Cuando ya había dejado atrás a los niños. Vegeta hablo.

_ Esos chicos. ¿Te conocían? _

Por la forma en que actuaron. Dio la impresión que sí. Y una batalla transmitida por televisión no da ese tipo de confianza.

Goku negó.

_ No. Solo se que me vieron cuando hablaba con el hombre de ojos raros. _

_ Mmm… Buscaban información. _

Goku solo sonrió. _ Lo se.

Vegeta chasqueo la lengua. _ Qué decepcionante intento. Sí hasta alguien como tu se dio cuenta. _

Goku se rió entre diente.

El hombre de traje les llevó a la parte más alejada del lugar. Donde estaban sus habitaciones de ahora en adelante.

_ Serán habitaciones individuales. No tienen que preocuparse por compatir. Tienen sus propios baños, y gracias a ciertas peticiones, nos aseguraron que en la cocina tendrán su propia espacio de comida. Solamente para ustedes. _

Tanto Vegeta como Goku se alegraron al oír eso. Cuando eres un Saiyajins, la comida se convierte en una religión secundaria...después de las batallas.

_ Ademas, quiero enseñar sus nuevos uniformes. _

El hombre de traje sacó dos pares de uniforme idénticos, uno unas tallas más pequeñas que el otro. Goku hizo una mueca ante la visión de los uniformes.

_ ¿No es mucha ropa? _ Pregunto un poco incómodo, la idea de que la ropa se interpusiera en sus actividades no era para nada atractivas. Vegeta estaba en las misma, lo cual era obvio debió a que su propia vestimenta era muy escasa y hasta algo… reveladora.

_ No se preocupes, esto solo es para las clases. La Academia les proporcionará también uniformes deportivos resistentes paras las actividades y prácticas de pre-héroe. _

Vegeta ignoró la mayor parte la explicación. Solo detalla su uniforme correspondiente, unos cuantos cálculos mentales fueron suficiente para dar con un terrible problema.

_ Es muy ancho _ Exclamó irritado el príncipe. Ciertamente su Uniforme era muy ancho a pesar de ser unas tallas más pequeñas que el de Goku.

El héroe de la tierra se interesó en el de Vegeta, y resultó que si. El uniforme era bastante ancho para la figura pequeña y compacta del príncipe.

_ Vegeta tiene razón. _ Goku tuvo las agallas de reírse un poco _ Te verás como un niño que no puede llenar aun su ropa. _

A pesar de que los dos tenían apariencia de niños y que Vegeta era un poco más alto, Goku parecía mucho más fornido mientras que Vegeta es de músculos delgados. Lo cual sin importa la estatura, hacía parecer a Vegeta mucho menor que su compañero saiyan.

_ No voy a usar eso _ Sentenció Vegeta tajantemente. Goku puso los ojos en blanco ante esto, ya lo se lo veía venir después de que Vegeta guardó silencio por unos largos segundos.

_ No es gran cosa Vegeta _ Goku trato de convencer al príncipe. Sería mucho más fácil de esa manera que el hombre con traje. Por cierto, ¿Cual era su nombre?...

_ ¡Cállate Imbécil! Me veré ridículo con esos harapos. Me niego a usarlos. _

Goku inclinó un poco su cabeza, dirigiendo su atención al hombre de traje. _ ¿Que es Harapos? _

Vegeta se dio un Facepalm.

_ Son como trapos Goku-san. _ Explico lo más simple que pudo el adulto. Goku asintió en comprensión.

_ Aun así… _ Continuo Vegeta, ignorando los comentarios de sus dos acompañantes _ Solo usare algo parecido a lo que cargo, ni más ni menos. _

El hombre de traje empezó a sudar lo que serían balas.

_ N-No creo que eso sea posible Vegeta-san _

Vegeta le fulminó con la mirada. Con voz tensa y lenta pregunto.

_ ¿Y se puede saber el porque no?. _

El hombre de traje, aun con los nervios de punta. Le dio una mirada de arriba a abajo a Vegeta con su Spandex azul marino super ajustado. Goku a pesar de pensar que todo era tonto, también quería saber porque simplemente no podían usar sus trajes normales (Sin importa el hecho de que solo tenían unos pares de repuesto con papa de Bulma por las cápsulas).

_ Bueno… En caso de Goku-san su traje es demasiado sobresaliente, no será fácil una buena integración con… algo así. _ Empezó el hombre por el punto más fácil de explicar. Goku un poco inconforme aceptó la explicación, por ende, agarró su propio uniforme. _ Mientras que el suyo Vegeta-san… Es muy… _ El hombre se calló unos segundos, buscando con desesperación una palabra que no sonará para nada ofensiva. Osea; ¿Como le dices a un niño que no es un niño además de tener los poderes de un Dios que su traje es completamente indecente para una institución educativa.?. _...Extraño e único. No sabríamos cómo conseguir algo como lo que usted porta… _

Vegeta estrechó su mirada, había algo que esté humano no le estaba diciendo.

_ Ya déjalo Vegeta. Vamos a Entrar la habitaciones _ Hablo Goku ya aburrido. Vegeta hizo una mueca, pero al final se resignó.

_ Bien. Pero quiere uno que no sea tan ancho. Es mi última palabra al respecto. _ Dicho esto Vegeta se adentro a lo que sería su propia habitación. Siendo seguido de cerca por Goku.

Las habitaciones eran más que sencilla, aunque tenía el espacio suficiente para no ser claustrofóbicas. Vegeta le gusto, era como volver a sus días como pirata espacial, quitando a Freezer y sus andadas.

Goku también exploró con la mirada la habitación. Noto una puerta un tanto extraño por su ubicación, al lado de la cama de Vegeta, que estaba viendo hacia la pared de enfrente.

La puerta no podía ser del baño ya que goku la había identificado y revisado. Así que sin mucha espera. Los dos Saiyajins fueron a abrir la puerta. Ambos guerreros se sorprendieron cuando otra habitación los recibió, exactamente igual a la e Vegeta solo que a la inversa.

Rápidamente Goku supo que esta era su habitación.

_ ¡Oh! Tenemos nuestras habitaciones conectadas. ¡Genial! _ Exclamo con un entusiasmo infantil el héroe de la tierra. Vegeta arrugó la nariz en disgusto nuevamente.

_ No veo lo genial. Ahora mi espacio puede ser invadido por ti insecto _

Goku no oyó o no le importo el comentario agrio del príncipe. Mientras Goku iba hacia su habitación. Vegeta revisó la cerradura la puerta, para su malestar, noto que la cerradura era bastante simple, un solo movimiento podía destrozarla, y eso sin tener ser saiyajins. Vegeta no podrías cerrar la puerta, conociendo al tonto de Goku, lo más seguro es que la termine rompiendo al pesar que esta atorada.

_ Oye mira. Incluso hay ropa para nosotros. Si que son considerados _

Goku se mostró muy entusiasta con todo el asunto de la academia. Anteriormente había estado igual de dudoso que Vegeta, pero ya que las cosas iban pasando, más que molesto le parecía muy divertido e hilarante. La idea de tener que fingir ser un poco débil tampoco era muy de su agrado, pero muchas cosas lo compensan. Como la comida.

_ Bien. Me iré a dar un baño. Haz lo mismo Kakarotto, hueles a muerto. _

Goku le dio un pulgar arriba. Ahora que lo pensaba, si que necesitaban un baño.


	10. El inicio de clases

Midoriya no había estado tranquilo desde que había visto a Goku-san en persona. Sus propias emociones le habían jugado una mala pasada, sabía que Goku-san había notado lo que había tratado de hacer. Un interrogatorio en la primera reunión no es para nada educado. Sin embargo, luego de que se fueron. Que solo quedó el trió. Fue como salir de una burbuja de presión. Les permitió pensar y actuar con la cabeza.

_ Yo… No se si pueda volver hacer algo así _ Exclamo Uraraka. Su expresión está afligida, odiaba la semilla de miedo y impotencia ante la presencia del ahora joven héroe más grande de todos. _ El, fue tan amable. Y aun así, sentí que no era suficiente. Yo… No lo entiendo. _

Iida estaba en las misma.

_ Es como si fuera algún juicio. Nosotros hacíamos las preguntas, Pero Goku-san…_ Iida se frustro al no saber qué palabras usar. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en blanco ante la presencia de una persona…

Espera un segundo. Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí.

No era la primera vez que se sienten así, por lo menos no Iida y Midoriya.

_ Es como...All For One. _ Iida se estremeció ante el recuerdo. _ Pero, no está esa presión de tan...maligna. No se como explicarlo. Pero Goku-san tenía ese algo que te hace sentir insuficiente. No como una presa en caso de All For One. _

Midoriya asintió. _ Sin embargo. Goku-san No tenía una presencia abrumadora. Tenía una fuerte presencia pero… _

Uraraka soltó un suspiro.

_ Creo que deberíamos parar. _

Ambos chicos fijaron su atención en la su amiga.

_ ¿Uraraka? _ Exclamo confuso el peliverde.

Uraraka se negó a levanta la mirada. _ Yo… Pienso que ignoremos todo. Tengo un mal presentimiento. No es buena idea seguir tratando con el tema de Goku-san. _

_ Se que puede ser un poco incomodo para ti. _ Empezó Iida. _ Así que no te obligaremos a hacer nada que no quieras. _

Midoriya asintió de acuerdo completamente con su amigo.

Uraraka se mostró agradecida por la compresión de sus amigos. Una presencia nueva les sacó de su leve atmósfera extraña.

_ ¿Paso algo? _

El trío se sobresaltó, no habían escuchado a nadie venir ni mucho menos acercarse tan cerca. Todoroki estaba a unos cuantos pasos, con una cara neutral, aunque había logrado sonar lo suficiente preocupado en las dos escasas palabras que pronunció.

Iida fue el primero en reaccionar seguido por Midoriya. Ambos negaron la cabeza con rapidez, eso no hizo nada más que hacerlos sospechosos. Sin embargo, Todoroki en todo su escasez de sentido social los dejo ser.

_ Bueno. Parecían haber visto un fantasma… Tal vez fue mi imaginación _ Exclamo casi indiferente el chico antes de adentrarse a la cocina. Uraraka se acercó mucho a sus amigos para susurrarles.

_ ¿porque no le decimos la verdad a Todoroki-kun? _

Midoriya sonrió un poco indeciso. _ No creo que sea buena idea por los momentos, sí Goku-san dice la verdad, mañana todos se enteraran. Hasta entonces…._

Midoriya no vio necesidad de continuar. Quedó implícito lo que sus palabras faltantes quieren decir. Sus amigos se mostraron de acuerdo. Lo cual alivió un poco la pequeña presión en el peliverde.

_ ¿Y el otro chico? _ Es Uraraka la que cambia el tema. Midoriya parpadeo un par de veces, luego la imagen de Vegeta golpeó con fuerza en su memoria.

_ Cierto. _ Iidea entorno un poco los ojos. _ Ese chico, el maleducado. _

Midoriya se removió incómodo, se había concentrado en Goku-san que había olvidado a su acompañante.

_ No dijo casi nada, se mostró indiferente ante nuestra presencia… _ Exclamo Midoriya. Los otros trataron de recordar más. _ Diferente a Goku-san. Su presencia no me hizo sentir nada.

_ Cierto. Nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Tal vez solo es alguien que Goku-san se encontró de paso? _

Midoriya niega. Es imposible Había un nivel de familiaridad muy distintivo entre los dos chicos. Unos desconocidos jamás habían tenido dicha interacción.

_ ¿Quien es Goku-san? _

Nuevamente se vieron sorprendidos por un muy cómodo Todoroki. Midoriya tembló un poco ante la posibilidad de que fueran descubiertos.

_ ¿D-Desde cuando estas ahí parado? _ Exclamo Iida. _ ¡Es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas Todoroki-kun! _

Todoroki se encogió de hombros.

_ Llevó aquí un rato. ¿Quien es Goku-san? Suena interesante. _

Uraraka les envio una mirada significativa a su dos amigos más cercanos. Ambos soltaron un suspiro.

_ Él está aquí, Todoroki-kun _ Fue Midoriya el que hablo. _ Goku-san es aquel que peleó con All For One. _

La mascara fria que acostumbraba a usar el de quirk doble cayo ante una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad. Midoriya podia simpatizar con el sentimiento.

_ Esta estudiando aquí... _

El dia siguiente.

Goku dormía profundamente, ajeno a el ajetreo que se estaba formando en su puerta. Golpes y Golpes sin cesar llenaban el espacio, y debido a las finas paredes, fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que el otro individuo se levantara.

El gruñido bajo y amenazador de Vegeta mostró lo inconforme e irritado que se sentía ante el abrupto despertar. El principe con sus agudos sentidos determino de donde provenía el incesante alboroto. Otro siseo amenazante salio de su boca al darse cuenta que provenía de la puerta de Goku.

Sin molestarse en cordialidades, abrió con brusquedad la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones. La vista de un dormido Goku no solo lo saco de sus casillas si no que le dieron ganas de matar a la persona que había interrumpido su sueño.

_¡Que demonios quieres! _ El grito estridente logro sacar a Goku de su sueño, a la vez que asustar a la persona atrás de la puerta. Vegeta no solo se quedo con el conocimiento de haber asustado al idiota, si no que abrió la puerta, dispuesto darle una porción de su mente.

_ ¿Vegeta? ¿Que estas haciendo? _ El mencionado le dio una mirada fulminante al saiyan recién despertado, así como se la dio al insolente que había tenido el descaro de despertarlo.

_ Es mejor que sea de vida o muerte. _ Anuncio el príncipe.

Un hombre diferente al de ayer, aunque con el mismo traje, tembló subconcientemente como una presa frente a un depredador.

_E-Es hora de las c-clases. Señor. _ Trato de explicar, pero los temblores de su voz dificultaban la tarea. _ ¡Su u-uniforme esta listo! _ Termino de agregar, en un movimiento casi desesperado mostró el uniforme del príncipe arreglado. Una mirada examinadora le dio el visto bueno.

Goku al escuchar sobre el comienzo de clases dio una queja al aire, tal cual un niño pequeño, Vegeta solo cerro con fuerza la puerta en la cara del hombre una ves agarrado su uniforme.

_ ¿Haber como quedo? _ Goku cual niño curioso le arrebato el uniforme a Vegeta, dispuesto a ver los cambios hecho. Vegeta frunció el ceño ante la acción del otro saiyan. _ Si, se ve mas de tu estilo. _

Vegeta le dio la razón internamente. Al menos no le quedaba como un maldito disfraz de gigante. Hablando de eso, Vegeta disimuladamente le dio un vistazo al otro, tenían casi la misma estatura, tal vez unos 1,65 o algo, Solo que Goku a contrario del príncipe, Su cuerpo es mucho mas corpulento, haciendolo ver mas grande, mientras que Vegeta es esbelto, con una figura fina y pequeña.

En la privacidad de su mente, Vegeta maldijo salir con los genes físicos de su madre.

_ Oye Vegeta, voy a usar el baño. _ Anuncio el Saiya terrestre, sin esperar respuesta se adentro a dicho lugar.

Vegeta suspiro, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación, también tenia que prepararse.

Los dos terminaron en poco tiempo, nunca fueron del tipo de personas que viven media vida en un baño, asi que solo fueron necesarios unos escasos minutos para que estuvieran listos.

Ambos saiyan flexionaron sus cuerpos una vez vestidos con el uniforme, para gran incomodidad, la tela era demasiado frágil, un movimiento no calculado y se rasgaría. Vegeta tomo nota de esto, tenia que tener cuidado si no quería terminar desnudo. Goku estaba igual que el, teniendo extremo cuidado al moverse.

_ Por cierto Vegeta. ¿Donde quedan las clases? _

El mencionado se encogió de hombros, indiferente al hecho. Goku se rasco la cabeza, al final ambos decidieron salir.

El mismo hombre de antes lo estaba esperando apoyado en la pared. Apenas vio a los dos Saiyan se enderezo, tensando su cuerpo.

_ Supongo que tu eres el que nos va a llevar. _ El hombre asintió.

Vegeta y Goku siguieron al mencionado, el sueño ya estaba fuera de sus sistemas, una vida entrenando proporciona cierta disciplina.

_ ¿Como crees que sean nuestro compañeros? _ Pregunto Goku, Vegeta debió adivinar que era demasiado bueno que Goku se mantuviera callado por tanto tiempo. _ ¿Crees que sean como los amigos de Gohan? _

_ ¿Tu hijo tiene amigos? _ Eso fue sorprendente, El saiyan tenia entendido que Gohan había sido arruinado por su madre, concentrándose en una continua busca de conocimiento, nunca tenia tiempo para entrenar, el príncipe solo sabia esto por las continuas quejas de su rival. _ Pensé que era un ermitaño, como piccolo. _

Goku se rió entre diente por la comparación.

_ Tiene amigos _ Aseguro el sayan. _ Siempre visten raro, con esas batas blancas, nunca entiendo lo que dicen, pero Gohan siempre dice que son compañeros. _

_ Idiota, Son solo compañeros de trabajo, no amigos. _

_¿En serio? _

Vegeta dio su segundo suspiro del día. El saiyan de corazón puro lo ignoro.

_ Pero regresando al tema. ¿Como crees que sean? _

El de cabello de fuego le dio una mirada extrañada. _ ¿Quienes? _

_ ¡Nuestros compañeros de trabajo! _

Goku recibe una mirada en blanco, una que expresaba claramente lo poco que le importaba a vegeta el asunto. Fue el turno del saiyan terrícola suspirar.

Pasaron por unos cuantos pasillos, ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban saliendo del edificio, Vegeta asumió que el edificio donde se quedaban era mas unos dormitorios, y el otro la academia en si.

_ Hay muchas personas reunidas. _

Goku tenia razón, una aglomeración grande de energías estaba dispersa por todo el edificio, algo extraño para ambos saiyan debido a la hora temprana. Las energías no eran muy diferentes entre si, una que otra sobresalía, pero todos eran casi iguales.

_ Me pregunto si habrá alguna clase de entrenamiento. _ Vegeta resoplo ante el comentario de su rival.

_ No seas idiota Kakarotto. Seguramente usan esos gimnasios humanos inútiles. _

Goku frunció el ceño ante eso.

_ ¿Entonce como esperan ser fuertes? _

Vegeta nuevamente se encogió de hombros. _ No creo que les sea necesario ser fuertes, aquí todos son débiles. _

_ Eso es tan aburrido. _

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una oficia.

_ Esperen aquí, Su sensei llegara pronto. _ Dicho esto, el hombre partió a una buena velocidad, alejándose de los saiyan, Vegeta chasqueo la lengua ante la cobardía obvia del humano.

Los saiyan entraron a la oficina. uno Ki conocido les dio la bienvenida.

_ ¡Joven Goku! ¡Joven Vegeta! _

El héroe All Might se dio a conocer con una enorme sonrisa, Goku le regreso el saludo con entusiasmo mientras Vegeta guardaba silencio.

_ Veo que están listo para su día de clases. _ Exclamo el héroe. _ ¿Y sus mochilas? _

Goku inclino un poco la cabeza mientras inconcientemente su mano iba hacia la perte trasera de su cabeza. _ ¿Mochilas? No tenemos mochilas. _

Ahora era el héroe el confundido.

_ Pero no pueden ir a clases sin nada, deben tomar nota de todo lo que sus sensei's digan. _

El príncipe arrugo la frente. _ Pues nadie nos dio mochila grandullón. Así que espero que no las exigan. _

Goku le dio un codazo a su amigo, ganándose una mirada molesta de este. All Might sonrió incomodo ante la pesada mirada del príncipe.

_ Lamento nuestro olvido, seguramente alguien les proporcionara las mochilas. _

Goku asintió. _ ¿Que estamos esperando aquí? ¿Nuestra mochilas? _

All might nego suavemente.

_ Esperamos al maestro a cargo vuestra clase. El les explicara todo lo que necesiten saber, ademas de que les proporcionara ayuda si es necesario. _

_ ¿Es fuerte? _ Pregunto de repente el saiyan terrestre. Al Might arqueo una ceja confundido.

_ ¿Disculpa? _

Goku casi gira los ojos. _ Que si es fuerte. El sensei. _ El héroe rubio se tomo un momento para dejar que las palabras se procesen.

_ Ah... Si, es un héroe conocido. _

Ante esa respuesta, Vegeta chasqueo la lengua molesto. _ No nos interesa si es conocido o no, queremos saber si es fuerte. _

Goku le dio la razón a su compañero. _ Si es un sensei significa que nos ensañara técnicas para ser mas fuertes ¿Verdad? _

All might no tenia ni idea de que decir ante las preguntas de los dos niños. Vegeta se dio cuenta que no sacarían nada bueno del hombre con cabellos ridículos.

_ Déjalo Kakarotto. Este mundo solo es un decepción. _

Goku trata de protestar, pero la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, o mejor dicho, la persona que entro llamo su atención.

El mismo hombre del bosque, el que había interrogado a Goku sobre los villanos. Seguía igual que aquella vez, con su cabello cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro, ropa negra, extraña cosas raras envueltas en su cuello.

El hombre en cuestión no parecía muy alegre de verlo.

Vegera noto la mirada de reconocimiento que le daba su rival al recién llegado.

_ ¿Quien es este? _ Exigió saber el príncipe.

_ Recuerdas del tipo del que te hable _ Vegeta le dio una mirada interrogante. _ el de los ojos raros. _

«...si, el hombre que trato inútilmente de amenazar a Kakarotto»

El príncipe asintió al recodar.

Aizawa hizo una mueca ante la forma que el niño le describió. All Might hizo su retirada después una vez llego Aizawa.

La oficina quedo vacía a excepción de los tres individuos.

_ Bien. Acabemos con esto rápido. _ Aizawa les entrego sin miramientos una pila de papeles a cada uno. _ Estos son sus nuevos documentos, ahora prácticamente son ciudadanos oficiales de japon. _

Los dos saiyan vieron con diferentes reacciones la pila de papeles, Goku con curiosidad y leve aburrimiento y Vegeta con un marcado desdén.

_ Aquí _ Aizawa también les lanzo dos mochilas, bastante pesadas cada una. _Ahí tiene todo lo que necesitaran para su educación en U.A. _

A Vegeta no le gusto nada el tono que estaba empleando el humano para dirigirse a ellos. Con un desafió en sus ojos, lanzo la pila de papeles al escritorio mas cercano, sin importarle ni un pepino. Al ver esto, igual de despreocupado, Goku hizo los mismo.

Aizawa entorno los ojos ante la acción de ambos saiyan.

_ No nos importa esas cosas. Solo llévanos a donde tenemos que ir. _ Ordeno Vegeta sin perder tiempo.

Aizawa apretó los puños. _ Soy tu sensei. No puedes darme ordenes. _

Ante eso, Vegeta arqueo una ceja. Goku noto rápidamente como las cosas estaban escalando para peor. Así que tomo la decisión de intervenir.

_ Lo lamento Sensei. Vegeta no es de tener mucha paciencia. _El mencionado gruño ante esas palabras. _ ¿Podrías llevarnos a nuestras clases? _ Pidió el saiyan de corazón puro.

Aizawa chasqueo la lengua, aun así, le hizo una señal para que lo siguieran.

Goku le dio un pequeño empujón a su rival, incitándolo a caminar, se gano una mala mirada pero al menos logro que Vegeta caminara.

_ Sensei. ¿Usted no va a enseñar de ahora en adelante? _ Pregunto Goku, mas para romper el tenso silencio que por curiosidad en si.

Aizawas negó breve mente.

_ Soy el encargado de su salón, aunque les daré clases, Otros héroes profesionales están asignados a darles clases. _ Aizawa afilo su tono de voz, dando por entendió que no quería hablar mas. Goku hizo una mueca, pero le dejo estar, no quería problemas por el momento.

Una mirada oscura en el rostro de Vegeta revelo que el príncipe tenia pensamientos muy diferentes.

Goku al final dio un suspiro.

«Al menos se que no matara a nadie. »

Y a pesar de la leve simpatía típica, Goku no encontraba en si mismo la preocupacion suficiente como para estar del lado de estos humanos tan raros,a lo mejor Vegeta este en lo cierto y su lado Saiyan se esta manifestando cada vez mas.

Goku no puede estar mas indiferente a este hecho.

Bakugou hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que su rostro se desencajara en una expresión de absoluta estupor.

Los demás en la aula no estaban mejor que el rubio.

Todo la mañana había comenzado tan tranquila como siempre, lo cual fue un respiro fresco después de toda los sucesos anteriores.

_ ¿Que? _ Mina apenas exclamo, rápidamente sala antes caída en un silencio tenso se lleno de exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Frente a todos ellos. Goku tenia una sonrisa un tanto incomoda por la forma en que todo los ojos parecían estar pegados a el.

_ Bueno. Parecen buenos chicos. _ Le dijo el saiyan al príncipe, sus palabras fueron ignorada por los alumnos, quien ahora atacaban al sensei en busca de respuestas. _ Muy energéticos. _

_ Son todos un montón de mocosos. _

Aizawa levanto las manos para aplacar las preguntas de sus estudiantes.

_ ¡Calma! _ El aura al rededor del sensei dio un cambio que se pudo sentir a simple vista, los estudiantes quedaron en silencio. Vegeta arqueo la ceja curioso. _ Preséntense. _ Dijo el hombre a los dos saiyan.

Goku dio un paso hacia adelante, con la sonrisa mas amigable de su arsenal, se presento.

_ ¡Hola, Soy Goku! _ Dando una señal hacia su lado. _ Y el es mi amigo Vegeta. _

Vegeta reacción tan rápido como espero el saiyan terrícola. _ ¡Cállate sabandija! Yo no soy tu amigo. _

Goku se rio ante la respuesta tipica de Vegeta. Le parecía mas que divertido a pesar de los años.

Sin embargo, la conversación no paso desapercibida por nadie. Midoriya copiaba cada palabra y acción hecha por el saiyan terrícola. Bakugou por otro lado no apartaba la mirada del saiyan con los cabello erizados hacia arriba.

«¿Que hace el aquí?... Acompañado con ese idiota.»

Bakugou quería respuesta, su mirada intensa llamo la atención del príncipe, Este le dio una mirada indiferente, para proceder a ignorarlo. El rubio no tomo bien eso, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, sus manos comenzaba a picar, quería explotar algo.

Aizawa comenzó a hablar, ignorando la crisis que estaba apunto de pasar. Explico muy vagamente que los Saiyanjins serán de ahora en adelante sus compañeros, no se extendió a lo que los estudiantes querían saber.

Una vez Aizawa les había explicado lo necesario, le dijo a los saiyan que buscaran un lugar libre. Solo que en realidad no había lugares libres, mas los dos asientos vacíos que sobresalían como un pulgar adolorido fue una señal clara de donde debían ir.

Los puestos estaban uno al lado del otro, en la parte trasera de la clase. Vegeta tomo el que daba junto a la ventana.

Las miradas les siguieron en todo momento, Goku claramente sentía la ansiedad de sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

_ Oye vegeta. _ Susurro los mas bajo posible, solo para que el príncipe escuchara. _ ¿No crees que esto es un poco tenso? _

Vegeta entorno los ojos mientras arqueaba una ceja. _ Que milagro que te hayas dado cuenta idiota. Esto es molesto. _

_ Espero que no sea siempre así. _ Dijo en un suspiro. _ ¿Cuando comenzara el entrenamiento?. _

_ Ya te dije insecto que no te ilusiones mucho, terminaras por empeorar las cosas. _

Goku hizo un puchero ante las duras palabras del príncipe.

«¿De que tanto hablan esos dos?» Eran los pensamientos de la gran parte de la clase, la curiosidad ansiaba por salir.

_ Bien. En este momento tendríamos historia, pero debido a un pedido especial por el director, Tendremos una actividad practica. Vamos al gimnasio. _

Midoriya le dio una mirada breve a los recién llegados por encima del hombros. Algo le decía que ellos tenían algo que ver con el pedido especial.

Una mirada compartida con Iida, Uraraka y Todoroki le confirmo que ellos pensaban igual.

Kirishima había fijado su atención en el rubio explosivo, se dio cuenta que Bakugou no apartaba la mirada de uno de los recién llegados, solo que para su extrañeza, no era el que todos observaban, si no el otro con el ceño fruncido, algo muy extraño debido a que no lo conocían...

Los saiyan ignoraban mucho la gran mayoría las reacciones de los estudiantes ante sus presencias. Mas interesados en la llamada actividad practica.

_ ¿Que es una actividad practica? _ Pregunto muy alegre el saiyan terrícola. las personas cercanas casi se caen ante la pregunta inocente. _ ¿Mmm? _

Vegeta acostumbrado a la estupidez de su rival le dio una mirada en blanco.

_ Entrenamiento. _ Dijo con sequedad.

Ante la respuesta, lo demás los voltearon a ver pasmados.

«¡Esa no es la respuesta!»

Momo fue la única valiente para intervenir en la converzacion de los saiyan.

_ En realidad... _ Dijo con timidez, llamando la atención de los otros dos. _ Una actividad practica son ligeros ejercicios para ayudar en la coordinación. Los hacemos tres veces por semana para mejorar nuestro rendimiento con los quirk. _

Vegeta frunció el ceño. _ En otras palabras, Entrenamiento para débiles. _

Goku se desinflo ante eso. _ Oh, supongo que en realidad no es tipo de entrenamiento al que estamos acostumbrados. _

_ Te lo dije insecto. _

_ ¿Que tipo de entrenamiento hacen ustedes.? _ Esta vez es intervenir fue Kaminari que no pudo aguantar sus ganas de preguntar. A Goku no le molesto esto.

_ Pues luchamos, a veces vamos a la cámara del tiempo... _ Goku fue interrumpido por el alarido de Aizawa, que les ordeno darse prisa.

A Vegeta no le importaba en absoluto responder a las preguntas, así que salio de la sala, dejando atrás a su rival.

_ Oye Vegeta, espera. _ Le llamo, pero el príncipe no le hizo caso. Goku se quejo en voz baja.

_ ¿Ah?... ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? _ Pregunto aun tímida Momo. Goku la miro unos segundos, para luego asentir con una sonrisa. Kaminari y Mina se unieron al grupo.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para saciar la curiosidad.

_ Y dime Goku, ¿De donde eres? _ Pregunto Mina, empanzando por lo fácil.

_ Bueno, yo soy de un lugar muy lejano._ Fue la respuesta de saiyan, recordando que Vegeta le habia dicho que no soltara toda la verdad. Tsuyu se acerco un poco mas al grupo.

_ ¿Son familia el otro chico y Tu Goku-san nero? _

Goku arqueo una ceja ante la chica con apariencia de rana. _ ¿Vegeta y Yo?. No, bueno, compartimos la misma raza, pero no somos familia. _

_ ¿Raza? _ Mina se acerco mucho mas interesada que antes. _ ¿A que te refieres? _

Goku se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. «Rayos, Vegeta se va enojar ahora.», El saiyan se rasco la cabeza nervioso. _ Jajaja, ¿Dije eso? Que raroo_

_ Bueno. dejando eso. ¡¿Como rayos venciste a All For One?! ¡Es mas grande villano de todo los tiempo! _ Exclamo Kaminari casi saltando encima de Goku. En el camino a gimnasio, varios se habían unido al pequeño grupo inicial de Goku, lo tenían casi acorralado.

Goku se encogió de hombros.

_ No era tan fuerte en realidad. _

Esas palabras atrajeron completamente la atención. _ ¿No era tan fuerte? _ Repitió Sero aun si creerlo.

Goku asintió. _ Fue bastante aburrido. Vegeta se quejo mucho por eso. _

Las preguntas se detuvieron cuando llegaron al gimnasio, se les dio unos pocos minutos para que se cambiaran, para sorpresa del saiyan terrícola, encontró un uniforme resistente para el, aun no lo suficiente pero al menos resistiría. Vegeta ya se encontraba cambiando, estaba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Goku camino hacia el mientras observaba todo.

_ Esto es inútil Kakarotto. _ Dijo el príncipe una vez su rival se acerco. _ No entiendo porque debemos seguir jugando con estas alimañas. _

_ Aunque quisiera poder defendedlos, tienes razón. Es bastante inútil tratar de bajar a su nivel. _ Goku mostró una mirada seria, nada típico en el amable saiyan. _ Pero algo me dice que debemos estar aquí, no se que es, pero confió en mis instintos. _

Vegeta bufo por lo bajo. _ Es mejor que no te equivoques, O te matare sabandija. _

Goku le dio una sonrisa.


	11. Pruebas x Sueños x ¿Dudas?

Después de hablar con Vegeta, el saiyan se alejo para explorar un poco mas con la vista.

Goku no estaba para nada feliz con esto. El espacio era grande, el gimnasio como todos le decían. Sin embargo, estaba repleto de cosas molestas, fácilmente destruibles. El saiyan de la tierra sabia que si descuidaba un poco, terminaría haciendo un horrible desastre.

_ ¿Nos toca fortalecer el cuerpo hoy? _ Pregunto uno de los niños, Goku no recuerda su nombre, aunque era bastante reconocible por su cola extraña, muy diferente al de un saiyan. Un pelirrojo con cabello puntiagudo lanzo un golpe al aire, emocionado. _ ¡Si, me gusta la actividad física! _

Goku sonrió ante la emoción del joven, sin embargo. Su atención fue tomada por el sensei, que tenia una mirada bastante oscura y siniestra, dirigida al saiyan terrestre. _ Nadie tendrá actividad física hoy. Solo haremos una prueba. Cada uno mostrara los resultados de su entrenamiento del campamento. Así mismo. Los nuevos tendrán la oportunidad de mostrar sus propias cualidades. _

Una sonrisa de boca cerrada se instalo en la cara del saiyan terrestre. Una emoción vibrante en su pecho confirmo sus ansias de saber que tipo de cosas podían hacer todos estos futuros héroes. Sospecha que vería cosas muy sorprendentes.

_ Quedaras sorprendido amigo. _Le Susurro el rubio con el extraño mechón negro en forma de rayo. _ Todos aquí somos muy fuertes. _ Goku asintió, sin aportar ningún comentario. La chica con la coleta de caballo también le susurro algo. _ Si tiene alguna duda, no dude en preguntar. _

_ Si, Gracias. _ Exclamo el saiyan ante la amabilidad de la chica. _ Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Porque hay tantas maquinas raras aquí? Se ven muy frágiles. _

La pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces confundida por la pregunta, pero rápidamente pone a su cerebro a funcionar. _ E-En realidad, cada maquina que vez están personalizadas para ayudar a entrenar nuestros Quirk. _

_ ¿Como los entrenan? _ Pregunto curioso. Momo explico como el uso constante fortalecía la resistencia y el poder de los Quirk. Goku frunció el ceño aun mas confundido. _ ¿Y cuando entrenan sus cuerpos? _

_Eh... Bueno, usualmente nos concentramos en los Quirk. Pero hacemos ejercicios para mejorar nuestra condición física. _

Goku hizo una mueca, eso no sonó como el entrenamiento que esperaba. El ni siquiera tenia Quirk.

* * *

_ Bien. Empezaremos con la prueba. _ Aizawa tenia una tableta con una cuantas hojas en ella, seguramente para anotar el rendimiento de cada estudiante. Goku le dirigió una mirada a Vegeta, quien desde que llegaron, se mantenía apartado y cualquiera que se le acercara recibía una mirada patentada del príncipe. Goku fue hacia el, sus movimientos siendo seguidos por los presentes.

Midoriya sabia que estaba a punto de un ataque de ansiedad. Y por muchos que los demás trataran de poner caras alegres, ellos estaba en igual estado que el peliverde. Uraraka casi temblaba ante la espera. Comenzaron por el orden de la lista. Lo que daba a entender que los nuevos estudiantes serian los últimos. Varios hicieron una mueca ante eso. Pero ninguno se quejo, el ambiente era demasiado tenso como para que se relajaran, no ayudaba que el profesor Aizawa tuviera su mirada oscura fija en el Goku. El mencionado se había movido para ir con el otro de cabello erizado. Cada movimiento fue seguido por los chicos casi por instinto.

Goku podía sentirlo. Al llegar al lado de Vegeta, espero que dejaron de obsérvalo tan fijamente.

_...¿Pasa algo? _ Pregunto incomodo el saiyan después de ver que aun seguían observándolo. Varios desviaron la mirada cuando pregunto, otros solo fingieron demencia. Vegeta resoplo casi divertido por la mirada desconcertada de su igual. _ No entiendo. _ Exclamo el saiyan, siendo audible para todos.

_ Tu nunca entiendes nada. _ Insulto el príncipe, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa. No obstante, los demás no fueron capas de diferenciar su tono indiferente de uno iracundo como lo hacia Goku.

Iida se acerco a Midoriya para susurrarle al oído. _ Pense que eran amigos... _ Midoriya no supo que contestar, el también había pensado eso.

Bakugou tenia la mirada fija en los dos. Sus ojos rojizos no habían dejado de seguirles la pista, en busca de debilidades.

Aizawa empezó a llamar a cada uno. Quienes pasaban y cumplían con las pruebas que el sensei les imponía. Cada prueba estaba estructurada para los diversos Quirk de la clase, para ayudar a sacar los mejor y dar mas.

Bakugou paso después de un rato. Se le pidió ponerse de bajo de un plataforma. Lo que sea que hubiera ahí, caería una ver las compuertas de la plataforma se abrieran. Bakugou tendría que demostrar que tan fuertes son sus explosiones.

La plataforma se abrió. Para sorpresa de todos, muchas parte de los robot que se habían usado para la prueba de inscripción estaban cayendo. Bakugou afilo la mirada, y con determinación. Una enorme explosión salio de sus manos, creando una gran onda expansiva de aire que casi manda a muchos a volar.

Goku y Vegeta observaron este hecho curiosos. _ Wow. Eso si que fue impresionante_ Exclamo Goku con una leve sonrisa. _ Tiene potencial. _

Vegeta mientras tanto, hizo una mueca incrédula. _ ¿Tu crees? A mi me parece que no llegara a mucho. _

_ Vamos Vegeta. No los compares con tu propio poder. Yo creo que si siguen por este camino serán mucho mas fueres. Ya veras. _

Vegeta frunció el ceño un poco. _ No me gusta la implicación de eso. _

Goku se encogió de hombros indiferente. _ No esta de mas aventurar un poco. _ Vegeta soltó un suspiro.

_ Eres un idiota muy molesto. _ Exclamo Vegeta. Goku solo se rió entre dientes.

Bakugou regreso a donde estaba antes, dirigiéndole una mirada a los saiyan, estos no se mostraron muy expresivos, ambos estaban parados muy casual mientras conversaban entre ellos.

_ Tsk. _ Chasqueo la lengua el rubio.

_ Midoriya. _ llamo Aizawa una vez termino de anotar la puntuación de Bakugou. Midoriya paso con paso tembloroso. Como la mayoría había hecho. Soltó pequeños suspiros, sentir la mirada de Goku y Vegeta lo ponían mas nervioso de lo que había esperado.

Midoriya tenia que golpear una maquina que medirá la fuerza de su golpe, su máxima fuerza sin terminar rompiéndose ningún hueso.

_ Oye, eso me recuerda al torneo de las artes marciales. ¿Recuerdas vegeta? Rompiste la maquina esa vez. _

Vegeta rodó los ojos. _ Genial. mas estupideces. _

Ambos Saiyan esta vez no había bajado la voz, por lo tanto, ambos comentarios fueron audibles para los demás. Quienes se mostraron confundidos. Midoriya se paralizo en el momento que había escuchado la voz de Goku, fue sorprendente descubrir que ellos habían estado en una situación semejante a su prueba.

_ Me pregunto si esta maquina lograra aguantar._ Termino agregando Goku.

Midoriya apretó los labios. No dejo que sus nerviosos se apoderaran mas de el. Cerro los ojos y soltó varios suspiros ante de ponerse en posición.

_ ¡Ah! _ Con un grito fuerte, su puño se estrello contra la maquina, el sonido del impacto fue estruendoso, resonando y haciendo eco en todo el gimnasio.

Goku dio un silbido. _ Oh, eso estuvo bien. _ Vegeta entorno los ojos. _ Si no fuera por su cuerpo claro. _

_ Ese niño no sabe sus prioridades si usa esa cantidad de fuerza con un cuerpo así. _

Los chicos escuchaban claramente las criticas duras del príncipe, ocasionando que los amigos mas cercanos del peliverde fruncieran el ceño, Goku negó varias veces, acostumbrado a la franquesa cruel de su amigo.

Kirishima no aguanto mas y pregunto. _ ¿A que te refieres con eso? _ Midoriya que también había escuchado las palabras de ambos pelinegro, espero la respuesta con ansias.

_ Tiene mucho potencial. Pero su cuerpo no esta lo suficiente desarrollado para controlar la fuerza que posee, si sigues así. Solo te mataras. _ Exclamo Goku con cara seria. El comentario silencio el lugar y los murmullos. Midoriya bajo un poco la mirada. _ No deberías concentrarte en manejar tu poder, si no en entrenar tu cuerpo._

_ Déjalo Kakarotto. Si el chico quiere morir, que lo haga. _

Aizawa no le gusto mucho la conversación ni las palabras del príncipe. _ Basta. Midoriya regresa a tu lugar. El siguiente. Vegeta. _

El mencionado arqueo una ceja, pero aun así se acerco a paso lento. Con una expresión aburrida en su rostro. Goku se enderezo muy interesado en la prueba de su rival. Los demás observaron como el lenguaje corporal de Goku cambio. Antes parecía casi indiferente, ahora mostraba una emoción impaciente.

_ ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo Vegeta!_ Grito Goku, mas para molestar al príncipe. Vegete le dedico un gruñido que solo hizo reír Goku.

Vegeta se cruzo de brazos en medio de una pequeña plataforma. _ Bien. ¿Cuando empieza esta perdida de tiempo? _

Aizawa gruño por lo bajo ante la activa aptitud del príncipe. _ La plataforma se cerrara, nosotros podremos ver lo que pasa dentro de ella, pero tu no podrás ver lo que pasa afuera. Tu objetivo es usar tu Quirk para salir de ahí. _

Vegeta resoplo. _ Que verdadera molestia inútil. _ El saiyan se dejo encarcelar, en la plataforma que se cerro en forma de cubo. Por la forma en que estaba conformada el metal, Vegeta no duda en que salir de aquí seria una tarea angustiosa para cualquiera de los niños. Sin embargo. Para el mismo, la cosa era por demás ridícula.

Vegeta se movió por el limitado espacio, con una expresión indiferente, toco brevemente las paredes de metal.

_ ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen? _

El saiyan no se contuvo mucho mas. Con una fuerte patada, sin descruzar sus brazos. Una de las paredes de metal salio volando. Los niños tuvieron que salir de camino para evitar daños. Vegeta salio del cubo con un aire presuntuoso, su mirada oscura fija en la de Aizawa.

_ ¿No podrías subir un poco el nivel? Sensei~ _ Se burlo Vegeta. Este camino hacia donde lo esperaba Goku con una sonrisa divertida.

_ Eso seguro fue aburrido. _ Exclamo Goku. Vegeta soltó un resoplido.

_ Mas de que lo tenia esperado. _ Confirmo Vegeta.

_ ¿Como rayos hiciste eso? _ Pregunto Kirishima y Kaminari al mismo tiempo. Bakugou gruño por lo bajo, su mirada fija en Vegeta. Mientras que Midoriya no dejaba de tomar notas mentales.

Vegeta ignoro el alzamiento de murmullos, por lo tanto, Goku se hizo cargo.

_ Vegeta y yo somos muy fuertes. Así que cosas así no nos detendrían. _ Explico amablemente el saiyan de la tierra.

_ Goku-san. ¿Que tan fuertes son ustedes? _ Midoriya pregunto, los demás se callaron para escuchar la respuesta, al igual que Aizawa. La mayoría tenia una idea de cuanto, recordando la pelea que había protagonizado el saiyan terrícola no hace mucho.

El saiyan terrícola se rasco la cabeza mientras pensaba. _ Mmm, No sabría decírtelo. Solo se que no hay nadie en este mundo que sea mas fuerte que nosotros. _

_ ¿Que? _ Exclamaron todos, Incluido el profesor. Goku ignoro las miradas incrédulas y siguió hablando.

_ En realidad es un poco decepcionante, pero también es un poco divertido, Todos y sus raros poderes. Son entretenidos. _

_ ¿A te se refiere con raros poderes? _ Intervino Todoroki. Goku lo miro confundido.

_ A esos. Las cosas que tienen. _

_ ¿Los Quirk? _ Dijo Mina un poco dudosa. Goku asintió con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Si esos! _ Dijo el saiyan, luego parpadeo una par de veces. Este se giro un poco para ver al profesor. _ ¿Esto tardara mucho mas?. Es que ya me esta entrando el hambre. _

Vegeta asintió de acuerdo. Aizawa frunció el ceño. "Eso no es como nada que haya visto antes. La primera vez que los vi. Mostraron la capacidad de volar y lanzar algo que pensamos es energía de algún tipo. Y ahora esto. Super fuerza, ademas de que mi Quirk no había funcionado con el mocoso ese antes... Esto no es algo que U.A pueda manejar con tantas victimas potenciales."

_ Dices que... ¿Eres mas fuerte que todos en el mundo? ¿Mas fuerte que All Might? _ Midoriya se alzo entre sus compañeros, su rostro mostraba seriedad y duda. Vegeta internamente arqueo una ceja, le parecía interesante la reacción del chico, un cambio de personalidad visible. Goku sonrió levemente, casi restandole importancia al asunto.

_ Ese hombre rubio ¿No?. Si, ¿Es el, el mas fuerte de este mundo? Porque sinceramente, en su estado, seguir peleando solo lo acabara incapacitando. Una lastima. _

_ Al igual que tu, mocoso. _ Agrego Vegeta al notar como las cara de los niños se oscurecia. Aizawa apretó la mandíbula.

_ La prueba se acabo. Sera todo por hoy, descanse. _ Exclamo con voz fuerte sin permitir peros. _ Los nuevos, acompáñenme, su día aun no termina. _

Goku hizo un pequeño puchero. _ ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa con mi prueba? _

Aizawa le dedico una mirada plana. _ Por ordenes del director. Tienes permiso para saltarte esta clase especial. Solo esta vez. _

Vegeta arqueo una ceja intrigado. Si eso es así. Entonces porque hacer que Vegeta hiciera la prueba, ¿para tratar de verificar su potencial?, el había demostrado el mismo potencial que el idiota este desde que llego... O sera que es otra cosa...

Goku hizo una mueca. _ No es justo... Vegeta si pudo hacerla. _

Ante la vista abatida de Goku, uno de los estudiantes intervino. _ Sensei. Creo que seria una buena forma de aprendizaje si dejamos que Goku-san nos muestre su quirk. _ Todoroki hablo con su típica cara inexpresiva, la cual se fue cuando fue objetivo de la sonrisa deslumbrante del saiyan terricola. Aizawa frunció el ceño.

_ Dije... Termino la prueba. _

Los niños se enderezaron casi inconscientemente ante el tono de ultratumba de su Sensei. Cada uno salio del gimnasio con renuencia. Dejando atrás a los dos saiyan y al sensei. Al verse solos, Aizawa centro toda su atención en los dos mocosos insolentes.

_ Les pediré que dejen de decir ese tipo de comentarios a mis estudiantes. _ A pesar de que estaba utilizando un lenguaje civilizado, sin embargo, ambos Saiyan podían sentir la amenaza implícita. _ Ya han pasado por mucho, no necesitan mas estrés en sus vidas. Mucho menos viniendo de seres como ustedes. _

Vegeta arqueo una ceja. No obstante, permitió que Goku se hiciera cargo de la palabras. _ Entendemos que a veces podemos ser bruscos. No queríamos molestarles. _ Goku no inclino la cabeza como en antaño hacia al dirigirse a alguien adulto, la costumbre la había perdido, volviéndose algo desagradable algunas veces en su propia opinión. _ Somos muy honesto. _ Termino con una sonrisa despreocupada. Vegeta se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de su rival, no es como si no fuera la primera vez que los obligan a comportarse por pura apariencia. Al parecer Goku había terminando aprendiéndolo como si fuera un protocolo.

Aizawa apretó con mas fuerza la mandíbula, ya podía sentir el zumbido del dolor de cabeza. El profesor sabia que ellos en realidad no lo sentían en absoluto, hablaban con una facilidad despreocupada, como si sus acciones y palabras no tuvieran consecuencias.

_ ¿Porque siguen aquí? _

Goku parpadeo una par de veces confundido. _ ¿A que se refiere? _

Aizawa casi gruño. _ Sabes a lo que me refiero. Son fuertes, al parecer son mas fuertes que cualquier cosa que hayamos visto. Un poder enorme en manos de unos niños, que desgracia. Sin embargo, como los niños insolentes y malcriados que han demostrado ser, siguen aquí, jugando con nuestras reglas. ¿Porque? _

Vegeta bufo por lo bajo. _ El porque sigamos aquí no es de tu interés. Solo confórmate con saber que nosotros, "Los niños insolentes y malcriados" estamos de tan buen humor como para no hacer una limpieza masiva a todo este planeta de porquería. _

El sensei se tenso ante la forma que vegeta pronuncia la ultima parte, Goku no dijo nada, dejando a Vegeta ser. _ Tu... _

El príncipe lo interrumpió. _ ¿Yo que? ¿Me vas amenazar? ¿Crees que tienes el poder para ello? Puedes internarlo aquí y ahora, hacer esas amenazas una realidad. _

Goku frunció el ceño, observo como el lenguaje corporal del sensei cambio a uno mas tenso y alerta. _ Basta Vegeta. Recuerda el trato. _

_ Eres un imbécil. _ Exclamo el saiyan azul como una queja ante la reprimenda del otro. Goku no pudo evitar dejar salir una leve sonrisa.

_ Lo siento si Vegeta fue muy Hostil. No es bueno siendo amable. _ A su lado, Vegeta murmuro una serie de palabras mal sonantes, sin dudas dirigidas al saiyan terrícola. _ Ahora que terminamos, ¿Podemos ir a comer?. _

Aizawa aun tenso, asintió. Los saiyan partieron sin problemas, dejando el hombre atrás.

* * *

_ Oye Vegeta, adelantate. Tengo algo que hacer. _ Exclamo de repente de Goku, Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero lo dejo pasar, sin responder e ignorando la sonrisa brillante se marcho, en dirección hacia donde la mayoría de los Ki se estaban concentrando. Una vez solo, El saiyan terrícola se dio la vuelta, en la dirección opuesta, dando a los jardines. Con paso calmado camino hacia allá.

Llegando a una zona verde y despejada, Goku encontró lo que estaba buscando. Midoriya se encontraba sentado en una banca solitaria, encorvado sobre si mismo hacia adelante, dejando que su espeso cabello cayera por su rostro, ocultándolo de miradas indiscretas.

_ Ey._ Goku le sonrió al joven peliverde. Midoriya se estremeció involuntariamente. Parándose de golpe para enfrentar al saiyan. _ ¿No deberías ir a comer? _

Midoriya abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salio de ella. Goku inclino la cabeza, ignorando la mirada impresionada del joven. _ Este es un buen lugar aquí... _ Goku le sonrió a joven. _ Y pacifico. _

Goku tomo asiento donde anteriormente estaba el peliverde.

Midoriya frunció el ceño, sin saber como actual. _ Eh... Si. _ Goku se rió entre dientes, poniendo mucho mas nervioso al chico. _Ah.. Goku-san, _ Dijo _ ¿Que haces aquí?_

Goku se encogió de hombros. _ Siendo sincero. Esperaba poder verte, parecías abrumado cuando el sensei los despacho. _

Midoriya con confirmo nada, con una mirada levemente mortificada, enfrento a Goku.

_¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? _

Goku sonrió divertido. _ Bueno, eso han estado haciendo desde hace rato ¿No? _

Midoriya se sonrojo un poco, recordando que el había tratado de interrogar a Goku-san cuando lo conoció, no obstante, el tono despreocupado y libre de Juicio del mismo le dio las suficientes agallas para hacer la pregunta que le carcomía por dentro.

_ Goku-san... Yo, ¿Usted en verdad piensa eso? ¿Sobre lo de All Might y mi cuerpo?..._

Goku cerro los ojos, una leve sombra cubría su frente y ojos, haciéndolo ver mucho mas maduro de lo que su edad sugería.

_ ¿Eso importa? _ Dijo segundos después. Midoriya parpadeo desconcertado ante la respuesta.

_ ¿Disculpe? _

_ Dije, ¿Eso importa?. Porque sinceramente, si yo fuera tu, no me importaría lo que dijeran, seguiría tratando de hacerme mas fuerte, seguir luchando, porque eso es lo que quiero. ¿Quieres ser mas fuerte? _

Si, Midoriya ansiaba ser mas fuerte, ser igual a su ídolo, salvar a las personas con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Ser el héroe numero 1, ese es su sueño...

¿Entonces porque le cuesta responder? ¿Sus motivaciones no son suficiente? ¿Porque?

Goku le dio una breve mirada, notando la mirada angustiada del chico. _ No tienes que responder ahora, lo que decidas debe venir de lo mas profundo de tu ser. Tienes tiempo, chico. _

Midoriya frunció el ceño, Si, tenia tiempo, pero ese tiempo era demasiado corto como para desaprovecharlo con dudas insensatas. El quería ser como All Might.

_ Yo quiero ser el héroe numero 1. _

Declaro con confianza, su dudas aun no estaban resueltas, pero ese siempre fue su sueño, salvar a las personas, ser el símbolo de paz que mantenga la esperanza. No se va a resignar ahora que esta cerca de cumplir esa meta.

Goku asintió comprensivo. _ Si eso es lo que quieres, no te rindas. Vuelve el Héroe que deseas ser. _


	12. Enemigos x Maldad x Amor

Vegeta había logrado encontrar la cafetería, lo malo, es la gran cantidad de mocosos débiles que se interponen en su camino. Se comenzaba a frustrar bastante mientras mas empujones "sutiles" recibía en su espalda o costado. ¿Es que esta gente es ciega o no aprendieron a caminar correctamente?.

El príncipe gruño por lo bajo, al menos por fin tendría algo de comer, aun si no fuera la comida gourmet a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. La señora que atendía, le dio una breve mirada, no había que ser un genio para saber que la mujer se sorprendió por su apariencia. Vegeta reconoció que nunca tendría la apariencia del típico niño humano, después de todo, era un saiyan._ ¿Que deseas, joven? _

Vegeta observó indiferente todo lo que se mostraba. Nada bueno, pero era lo que había. _ Quiero todo. _

La señora amplio un poco los ojos. _ ¿Perdón? No creo haber escuchado bien. Me lo repites, joven. _

El príncipe entorno los ojos, poniendo nerviosa a la susodicha. _ Dije. Quiero todo. _

_ ¿¡Todo!? _ Exclamó alterada. _ ¿Cómo vas a pedir todo? ¿Acaso tienes dinero para comprar la comida de todo los estudiantes de U.A? _

Vegeta se comenzaba a enojar ante tanta palabrería. Ademas, ¿Quien se creía esta mujer para cuestionar sus órdenes? Debería callarse y servirle en bandeja de oro.

_ ¡Escuche!... _ Y tenia pensado en darle un pedazo de su mente para que recordara su lugar, pero ese imbécil con traje nuevamente hizo su aparición, todo nervioso y sudando, que asco. Veo como le da una mirada inquietante a la señora para luego hablar con ella en susurro. La mujer asiente varias veces, hasta que la comprensión brilla en sus rasgo. A Vegeta eso no le importaba, solo quería recibir su comida, y ya.

_ Señor Vegeta, ¿Por que no va hacia una mesa? En seguida llevaremos su comida. _ Exclamo el hombre ese, Vegeta le dio una mirada de desdén, para luego irse. Le molesta que las sabandijas estas crean tener cierto poder sobre el.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¿Dónde está ese imbécil de kakarotto?.

Mientras Vegeta se debatía entre insultar y maldecir a este planeta e insultar y maldecir a Goku. La Clase 1A de U.A, habia presencia todo el desarrollo que paso Vegeta para pedir comida.

_ Eso es tan extraño. _ Exclamo Mina en tono de conspiración. _ ¿Quién es ese hombre y porque intercede por nuestro enano residente? _

_ Mina... _ Dijo su nombre en forma de reprimenda, Momo. _ Tal vez solo fue un malentendido. _

_ ¿Un malentendido?. _ Pregunto incrédulo Mineta. _ Ese tipo parece uno de los hombres de negro. _

_ Eso tendría sentido, ya sabes. Esos dos no parecen de este mundo. _ Dijo Sero con su típica sonrisa. _ ¿Donde esta el otro? _

Uraraka que estaba un poco callada, busco también a Midoriya con la mirada. Todoroki fue quien le dio un leve empujón en el brazo para llamar su atención. _ Él está en los jardines..._

_Oh, Gracias... _

Ella estaba un poco preocupada por su amigo después de que Goku-san y Vegeta-san sentenciaron tan descaradamente a su amigo. ¿Quien les dio el derecho de decir esas cosas tan feas? ¡Nadie! Fue de muy mal gusto. Uraraka estaba molesta por el asunto, es más, Midoriya-kun no hablo con ellos porque necesitaba un momento, es obvio que el comentario de esos dos le cayó mal.

Entre pensamientos, mas y mas enojados. Uraraka se levantó de la mesa, con la mirada fija en la mesa donde Vegeta se encontraba. Con paso decidido, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de su amigos, se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

Al llegar, se posiciono a su lado, viéndolo con enojo, mas aun cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento de reconocimiento a su presencia.

_ Disculpa. _ Exclamo Uraraka para llamar su atención. _ Creo que le debes una disculpa a mi amigo Midoriya-kun. _

Vegeta, que en todo momento había estado con los ojos cerrados, resopló una vez escuchó lo que la humana le reclama, importunando su paz.

A Uraraka no le gusto la burla atrás de las acciones de chico. _ Lo que dijiste tu y Goku-san fue de mal gusto, te pido que vayas y te disculpes con Midoriya-kun, él se esfuerza mucho, no era lugar de ustedes juzgarlo de esa manera. _

Iida se levantó igualmente al ver a su amiga luchar por Midoriya. _ Así es. _ Exclamo con su típico movimientos mecánicos. _ Como compañero de clases, actuaste mal. Debes disculpate._

Vegeta escuchó como después de esos dos, más se unen en el reclamo, la chica extraña de rosa gritaba sobre la insolencia, mientras que dos chicos la respaldan. El príncipe no puede importarle menos lo que estos mocosos piensan o sienten, pero el ajetreo lo está molestando, y mucho.

Solo que para fortuna de los mocosos, el hombre de traje volvió, seguido de varios otros que traen bandejas y bandejas de comida para el saiyan, no quedaría nada para Goku si este no se daba prisa.

_ ¿Que esta pasando aqui? _ Pregunto autoritario a los niños de la clase A, mientras Vegeta procedía a comer.

_ ¡El le dijo horribles comentarios a uno de mis mejores amigos! _ Acusó Uraraka, apuntando descaradamente a Vegeta. Ante la acción, El príncipe frunció el ceño, alertando al hombre con traje.

_ Disculpe señorita, Mi nombre es Fujisaki Minori. Vengo en nombre del gobierno con el propósito de cuidar a quien conoces como el ahora héroe más fuerte, Son Goku y su amigo, El Principe Vegeta. _ Los chicos se observaron confundidos, algunos exaltados ante el título de realeza. _ Cualquier problema que tengas que estos dos jovencitos, puedes dirigirlos a mi. Solo a mi. _

Vegeta ignoraba todo el jaleo que se formó a su alrededor, y como sus ahora compañeros de clases le daban miradas sospechosas.

_ ¿Humm?, ¡Vegeta, estás comiendo mi parte! _ La repentina intervención de Goku rompió el silencio que se estaba formando en la cafetería, pues los otros estudiantes escuchan el pleito de la clase 1-A con curiosidad. Al ver a Goku llegar, fue ampliamente reconocido por los estudiantes, que jadearon de la impresión al verlo.

Vegeta aumento la velocidad en que comía, ignorando el grito indignado de su rival.

Goku no perdió el tiempo en preguntar porque todo esa gente rodeaba a Vegeta mientra comía, sabía que todo los segundos perdido, era comida que no iba a poder recuperar.

_ ¿Goku-san? _

Uraraka apretó los labios en una línea delgada al ver al ahora héroe más grande, se sentía casi traicionada con el chico, comer con una expresión tan amable e inocente, después de haber dicho cosas tan horribles...

Goku levantó la mirada por unos escasos segundos. Su sola mirada de confusión hizo que Fujisaki explicará rapidamente la situacion. El saiyan de la tierra apenas contuvo una mirada de diversión al entender que todas estas personas habían querido reclamarle a Vegeta. Aunque la acción en sí era muy buena, Goku misma también estaba un poco preocupado al verla casi ejecutada, Después de todo, Vegeta no es conocido por tener el mejor de los temperamentos. Aguanto lo suficiente por la comida seguramente.

Midoriya llego poco despues de Goku, observó desconcertado la pequeña multitud que rodeaba una de las mesas. Noto con dificulta, que Uraraka e Iida se encontraba casi al frente de ese lío de gente.

_ ¿Qué está pasando? _ Susurro para sí, frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía hacia sus amigos, mientras más se acercaba notó a sus otros compañeros, casi toda la clases, por excepciones de Kacchan y Kirishima-kun. Todoroki-kun se encontraba un poco más atrás del grupo, tenía una mirada extraña, desconcertando más al peliverde. Se acercó con cautela, tratando de ver por encima de las personas.

_ ¿Todoroki-kun? _ Le llama un poco cohibido. Este se sobresalto, aunque fue solo un instante, se dio vuelta con lentitud, para enfrentar a Midoriya. _ ¿Q-Qué está pasando? _

Todoroki parpadeo un par de veces, parecía meditar la respuesta. _ Mmm... Urakara e Iida se están peleando con Vegeta-san. _

La declaración casi pone blanco del susto a Midoriya. _ ¿¡Que!? _ Grito, no obstante, el ruido que ya había en la cafetería lo camuflo. _ ¿¡Por que!? _

Todoroki le dirigió una mirada en blanco. _ Porque te lastimaron. _ Exclamo, como si Midoriya tuviera un retraso y por ello le obligaba a responder la pregunta.

Midoriya fue agarrado por sorpresa ante la palabras francas de su amigo. _ Ellos...¿Me están defendiendo? _

_...Si, Uraraka fue la primera, los demás venimos en apoyo. _ Explico brevemente. _ Aunque...ese hombre intervino. _

Eso llamó la atención de Midoriya, quien apartó rápidamente los pensamiento de Uraraka molesta de su mente. _ ¿Ese hombre? _ Todoroki apuntó con la cabeza hacia el centro de todo, donde efectivamente un hombre con traje negro retenía a unos molestos alumnos.

_ ¿Quien es? _

Todoroki se encogió de hombros. _ Quien sabe... Dijo que viene del gobierno. _ Con eso, Midoriya se dio cuenta que no sacará más de su amigo, no porque no le quisiera decir, si no porque seguramente eso era lo que el de pelo bicolor entendía de la situación.

Midoriya hizo una mueca ante eso. La situación se había cada vez más absurda en su opinión, desde el campamentos hasta ahora, todo era demasiado confuso y difuso. Sobretodo alrededor de los nuevos héroes.

Goku mostró ser muy sincero y abierto, pero había algo en el que hacía a Midoriya dudar de su identidad, no sabia que, pero no parecía nada a lo que está acostumbrado, no como los villanos, ni como All Might. Mientras tanto, estaba Vegeta, que demostró ser una especie de amigo para el chico sonriente, sin embargo, Midoriya sabía bien que su relación no sería algo tan típico como una amistad, esa persona le recordaba a Kacchan...

Midoriya sacudió su cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que detener a Uraraka de que hiciera algo que luego se arrepentiría.

Atravesar el muro de personas fue difícil. Pero terminó llegando sin demoras, justo a tiempo para evitar que Uraraka le gritara algo al hombre de negro.

_ ¡Midoriya-kun! _ Jadeo sorprendida. Deku tenía una de sus mano en su hombro, con una sonrisa nervioso, tratado de atraer hacia él a su amiga, alejándose del hombre, y así, de los dos chicos que seguían comiendo como bestias, algo que no había notado pero que ahora le daba unos escalofríos. _ ¿Donde fuistes? Estaba preocupada... _

_ Yo... Lo siento, no era mi intención. _ Terminó disculpándose, un poco triste por ser la causa de la preocupación de su querida amiga. Iida se dio cuenta que Uraraka no reclamaba con el, asi que volteo, para ver que Midoriya le recibía con una sonrisa nerviosa. _ Tal vez sea mejor hablar en otro lugar. _

Ambos amigos fruncieron el ceño, no eran estúpidos, saben que Midoriya trataba de alejarlos de esos dos.

_ Midoriya-kun. _ Intervino Iida con severidad. _ Entiendo que no quieres causar problemas, pero debes entender que no podemos permitir que este tipo de comportamiento continúe. _

Midoriya rio un poco, incómodo ante la intensidad de su amigo. Uraraka se mostró de acuerdo.

_ ¡Así es!. Se comportaron muy mal, ademas de que le faltaron el respeto a ti y al Sensei. _

_ Entiendo como se sienten. Pero no creo que esta sea la manera. Además Goku-san fue hablar conmigo, el.. no fue malo por intención saben, creo que sinceramente no sabían que sus palabras tendrían un efecto negativo. _

La conversación de los amigos fue interrumpida por un grito, esta vez, Vegeta se había parado de la mesa, volcando la silla, mientras le lanzaba dagas con los ojos a su compañero.

_ ¡Eso era mío! _ Le grito molesto, apunto a lo que antes era una presa completa de pollo, ahora solo hueso, en la manos de Goku.

El saiyan terrestre se rió entre dientes, mirando con burla al príncipe. _ Eres lento, Vegeta. _ Dijo como un niño pequeño mientras le sacaba la lengua.

_ ¡Yo te voy a mostrar quién es lento! _

Goku estaba preparado para el asalto, sin importarle mucho la mesa porque ya no había más comida.

Es casi innecesario decir que Vegeta pateo la mesa para el grito de desconcierto y asombro del público. El príncipe hizo un buen trabajo ignorando la multitud pensó Goku, mientras Vegeta se lanzaba hacia el.

Midoriya nuevamente se preguntó si en verdad estos dos eran tan peligrosos. El grito de dolor de Goku debido a un jalón de pelo solo lo hizo dudar más.

* * *

Bakugou se encontraba en la parte más alejada del patio de U.A. Sus manos acunaron su rostro mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas. En un momento a otro había pasado por la desagradable experiencia de ser secuestrado por una banda de villanos, para ser rescatado y tener que presencia como su ídolo caía para ser ayudado y superado por un mocoso salido de la nada. Con cara estúpida y sonrisa ingenua.

Estaba frustrado, muy frustrado. Porque no solo fue secuestrado, el, que aspiraba a ser el número uno, si no que ese imbecil con los cabellos erizado había estado con el, solo que al contrario del propio Bakugou, parecía que la escena no le era nada más que un paseo al parque.

Seguro, fuerte, arrogante. Vegeta... Tenía todo lo que Bakugou luchaba por lograr... no era justo.

El rubio apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Sin darle importancia al zumbido de dolor que le recorrió la mandíbula.

_ Ey, Bakugou. _

El rubio se erizo visiblemente al ver a Kirishima acercarse a paso casual, su mirada nivelada entre amistosa y preocupada. Bakugou arrugó la nariz.

_ ¿Qué quieres pelo de mierda? _ Las palabras salieron con apenas calor detrás. Kirishima se sentó a su lado, con la mirada al frente.

_ Quiero estar aquí... _

Las palabras salieron livianas, sin motivos ocultos ni bromas. Un simple comentario.

Bakugou quería explotar, gritar y golpear a Kirishima por no dejarlo solo... Pero su usal fuego, la ira que lo ha acompañado todo estos años, se apagó tan rápido que vio la cara del pelirrojo. Este sitio la lucha que provenía de su amigo, así que, siendo un movimiento audaz, le dio un abrazo superficial, solo pasando el brazo por sus hombros, obligando a Bakugou a inclinarse un poco hacia Kirishima.

Para su alivio, Bakugou permitió el contacto, dejando que la mera presencia de kirishima distrajera sus pesimistas pensamientos de su mente.

_ Sere mas fuerte... _ Susurro, Kirishima asintió de acuerdo.

_ Lo se, bro. Lo se. _

* * *

Sakura tenía una gran sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro, sus manos no dejaban de ninguna manera la pantalla en sus manos, un video se reproduce.

_ La prisión planeada para poder detener a All For One. Él solamente tuvo que patear un muro. _ Una carcajada dejó sus labios, la oscura habitación casi parecía retumbar ante los alaridos de la mujer. _ Perfecto, mas que perfecto. No solo el otro es una amenaza potencial, este tiene el mismo nivel. _

En el video se pauso, mostrando la cara del príncipe de los Saiyan, lo que más encanto a Sakura, era que esa mirada no tenía ni un ápice de compasión. Estaba tan vacía.

_ No pueden ser apresados, así que lo último que tenemos es...nada. _

Y no podia ser mas divertido. Sakura nuevamente se echó a reír, todo esto le parecía un reto de los más interesante.

_ ¿Cómo el ser humano pelea contra Dios? _ Pregunto irónica al techo. _ ¿Es esto una situación similar? ¿Una pelea entre mortales y divinidades?. Que perfecto. Los dioses existen por nosotros, los humanos. Y no pueden vivir sin nosotros..._

Ella tenía un plan, anteriormente tenía planeado utilizar la fuerza de los Saiyan para el bien nacional, pero ahora... viendo que había nulas posibilidades de utilizar a los Saiyajins para sus propósitos. Elevó la apuesta.

_ Japón... La Nueva superpotencia. Ningun pais podra contra nosotros... _

Estados Unidos, siempre el primero y el que tiene la última palabra, seguido de Rusia y Alemania.

Todos ellos, incluidos los aliados de Japón, se inclinara ante el nuevo orden.

Solo hay que utilizar los activos que Japón adquirió.

_ Goku...Vegeta. Ustedes no son héroes. Son armas. Y por la supremacía de Japón, serán los causantes del cambio. _

Sakura no tenía escrúpulos, no tenía miedo y mucho menos vergüenza. No le importaba que estos chicos hacer, siguen siendo chicos, manipulables mientras se ocultan. El poder que poseen...

_ Serán míos... _

* * *

Naomasa se encontraba descansando, su cuerpo una no estaba del todo recuperado, la tensiones de varios de sus músculos le impedían el manejo total de sus capacidades.

Quería salir de su departamento y ponerse a trabajar, sobretodo en el caso de los Saiyan. Había visto la lucha del pequeño niño Goku contra el villano que ni All Might podía hacer frente. Y el niño pudo sin mucho esfuerzo, casi ignorando al símbolo de paz que se encontraba a poco metros de él.

Esa pelea le llevó a recordar su primer encuentro que esos dos, habían sido estudiados y encerrados, una vez terminó el casi fin del mundo, los niños no habían mostrado rasgo de amenazar la población, sus cuerpo antes repletos de una energía nuclear abrumadora, no tenían nada...

Fue extraño.

Despertaros horas después, como aquel que se despierta después de una grata noche de sueño.

Y luego vino el interrogatorio... Dios... ¿Cómo va a decirle a sus superiores que toda esas patrañas? Apenas había podido hablar antes de que el joven de azul lo incapacitara, la segunda ocasión esta de pie solo por su fuerza de voluntad. No tendría más tiempo...

_ Tan fuertes como para destruir planetas, Dioses de la destrucción, androides y emperadores del mal... ¿Como escribo todo eso sin que suene a un estúpido manga? _

Tal vez pueda lograr hablar primero con All Might, claro, si logra sacarlo de la escuela primero, los saiyan estaban en constante vigilancia, ahora más que nunca se necesita a All Might, y por lo visto antes, incluso este puede que tenga dificultades para lidiar con estos nuevos fenómenos.


End file.
